Charmed Anew
by crc152
Summary: Sisters Renesmee, Lily, and Melinda Halliwell grew up much differently then others. Renesmee and Lily both suffer from their unknown pasts before coming to the Halliwell sisters as children, while Melinda has always felt like the weak leak of all of her siblings. Little do they know how dramatically their families' pasts will effect their future. Charmed/Twilight/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 1

Renesmee

 _I was running._

 _I was not running from something in particular. I was just running. I was running as fast as I could through a thick, green forest. I was free. A laugh that sounded like bells came from behind me. A girl caught up to me. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and golden eyes. She flashed me a smile and then took off ahead of me. "Come on Nes!" she called out to me. I ran as fast as I could trying to keep up with her._

"Nes, come on!"

 _I tried to keep up, but she was so fast._

"Nes! Come on! Let's go!"

 _She was too far away…I had lost her…_

"NES! Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open then to reveal the bedroom that I shared with my two sisters. I looked up to see my youngest sister, Melinda, hovering over my bed.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "You're supposed to take me to practice this morning, remember? Mom has to go into the restaurant early. "

"Yeah, sorry Mel. I must have fallen asleep studying and forgot to set an alarm", I said while getting off of my still made bed to get in the shower.

"It's okay, just be ready to go in twenty minutes! My director will kill me if I'm late again", she replied while walking out of the door.

I got up and went into the restroom across the hall to shower. After showering I went into my room and picked out an outfit for the day, jeans and a cute tank top, then I sat in front of my vanity mirror to braid my hair and apply some mascara. I then reached into my drawer to pull out my locket and put it around my neck. I then grabbed my backpack and my keys and headed downstairs.

"Chris, leave some pancakes for Renesmee. You've already had five!" I heard my mom, Piper say from the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I found Piper making pancakes, my brother Chris sitting at the bar waiting for more food, and Melinda, my other sister, Lily, and my other brother, Wyatt, sitting at the table. I sat down in the fourth chair to join them.

"Morning sweetie, want some breakfast?" Piper asked when she saw me.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry. I'll probably go out and get something later", I answered. And I wasn't lying. Human food was the last thing on my mind right now. I can survive on it but I go hunting every few weeks outside of the city to keep my thirst under control. _I need to go hunting_ , I thought to her. Piper answered me with a sympathetic smile and nod. You would think growing up with humans would be hard for me, but I've never had a problem with my thirst around my family. I then turned my attention to Melinda whining about not having a car.

"I'm just saying, it's really not fair that I am the only one in the family with no means of transportation", she complained.

"You had a car and you crashed it", Piper answered. "Besides, neither of your brothers have a car of their own."

"Mom that is completely different. They can orb! They can go anywhere they want to in the blink of an eye, not really a fair comparison", she said with a roll of her eyes.

"So where's Dad?" Lily asked Piper, changing the subject. "Did he go to the school already?"

"No, he's at Phoebe's place. She called this morning, something about her sink being broken."

"You know, considering that Aunt Phoebe is physic, things sure do happen last minute to her", said Wyatt. "I mean you would think that she would for see that her sink was gonna break and then not break it."

"Personal gain", said Chris with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, but seriously life would be so much easier", Wyatt responded with a chuckle.

Just then, a bright pod of lights appeared in the middle of the kitchen and then half a second later my Aunt Paige stood in front of us.

"Hey, you're just in time. Want some breakfast?" Piper asked her sister.

"Nah I'm just here to check the book. I've got a charge in Texas that's being pursued by Scabber Demons", Paige answered. "Is it in the attic?"

"As far as I know", said Piper. Paige nodded and then went upstairs. When Melinda had brought up her discussion about the car again, I slipped out of the kitchen and headed up to the attic. When I got there Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows.

"Hey Nes, do you need something?" she asked me.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

I figured it was best to ask Paige about my dreams that I have been having considering that she is the most involved still with the magical world because she was now a full-time whitelighter.

"Yeah, what's going on?" she asked with concern.

"Well I've been having this reoccurring dream lately and I can't seem to figure it out."

"Show me", she said. I sighed and walked up to her, and placed my hand on her cheek and showed her my dream from the night before.

"Do you know who the girl is?" she asked.

"I think I do", I answered and paused. "I think that she is my birth mother. I recognize her from the picture in my locket. "

Paige nodded. "So what do you think it means?"

"I dunno", I responded. "I feel like she's trying to tell me something, to lead me somewhere. And sometimes it's not her. There are times when it's a man I'm running after, and I think he's my birth father. He looks like me. But I just don't understand what they're trying to tell me. I mean, they died when I was a child, do you think they could be trying to tell me something about their deaths?"

"Well, ghosts do sometimes stick around to get justice if they were wronged in death but It's usually soon after they die and not usually in a dream. Maybe this has nothing to do with your parents and something to do with you. Maybe you just want to know who you are. Lots of adopted kids feel that way at some point. I know I did, that's how I found my sisters", she explained with a smile.

"But that didn't mean I loved my adopted parents any less", she consoled me after she noticed my look of guilt.

"Yeah you're probably right, thanks Aunt Paige", I said.

"No problem hun. Now I'll see you later, I've got some Scabbers to vanquish", she said as she picked up a potion. I waved at her as she orbed out of the attic.

"Hey Nes, are you ready to go?" I heard Melinda from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled to her. As I left the attic, I turned to look back at the book, maybe there would be something in there that could help me. I would have felt content with what Paige had just said if it wasn't for one thing. It wasn't just my birth parents that I dreamt I was chasing in the forest.

Sometimes it was a russet colored wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 2

Lily

Four more months, four more months, four more months….

I have been telling myself this all day. Four more months until I graduate, and I can be done with this school. As I close up my locker and head to softball practice, I avoid the group of cheerleaders standing in the hallway trying to show off their new even-more-slutty-then-usual-uniforms in a "non-obvious way". The last thing I need right now is to get annoyed and make the sprinklers go off or something. Ever since I can remember, if my emotions ever heighten in any way, weird things happen around me. Once when I was supposed to give a presentation in 7th grade, I got so nervous that the windows in the classroom shattered. Another time freshman year, I was playing in our first game of the season and I remember thinking how badly I needed to make it from 2nd base to home plate, and the next thing I knew, I was on the home plate! I'll never forget how fast Piper froze the scene from the stands so I could go back to 2nd before anyone noticed.

As I got to the locker room, I pulled my phone out and saw that Melinda had texted me.

 _Can you pick me up from the studio on your way home? Nes will be at the library all night._

I texted back that I would, and then changed into my practice clothes. I grabbed my glove and headed out to the field. I mentally prepared myself for a brutal practice as we were mid-season. I am actually pretty good at sports. Throughout junior high I played volleyball, basketball, and soccer, but when I got to high school I decided to focus on softball as that's what I'm best at. Currently I am our star pitcher, and I've only had maybe two girls a game actually make a hit with me. Coach likes to say I have a magic arm, which my brothers love to make ironic jokes about.

When I'm out on the field though, focusing my all on the game, those weird magic tricks I don't mean to do just kind of stop for a while. I've learned to control my emotions through softball.

After practice I head out to my car and start to drive to the dance studio where Melinda attends. I swear that girl spends more time at the studio then home. As I pull up to the door, I see the familiar long brown hair of my sister heading to the door.

"Hey!" she says with a smile as she climbs into my jeep.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask as I start to drive home.

"Well I might have gotten my front aerial today…." She says with a shrug and the biggest grin on her face.

"Mel that's great! You've been working toward that for months!"

"I know, I was really starting to think that I was never going to get it! Hopefully Christa will put one in my solo after I show her at our private on Monday during lunch," she says while crossing her fingers.

I laughed and asked," Lunch? Do Mum and Dad know that you've basically dropped out of school?"

She responded with sticking her tongue out at me and saying, "Dad is driving me over there, thank you very much!"

"Seriously though, you were at the studio today before and after school, and now you're even going during your lunch break. Are you keeping up with your grades okay?"

"I'm hanging in there but schools not really on the top of my list anymore. I'm going to do what I have to do to get into college but to be honest that's only because I want to dance at a university. Dancing is my future and that's what I'm going to focus on. "

"So then you're not going to follow in Mum's footsteps?"

"Please Lily, you know I can't cook."

"You know that's not what I meant."

She sighed and looked out of the window.

"No I'm not. I mean, why should I? Wyatt and Chris are the super witches. All I can do is freeze things. Not really the power for someone who's meant to save the world every day."

"What's wrong with the power to freeze? Mum has it, and so did Grandma."

"Yeah but Mom is a Charmed One, she has the Power of Three. Plus she can blow things up! And using Grandma as an example really doesn't help your case. Look at what good it did for her in the end."

I pulled up to the Manor and parked my car in the driveway. I sighed as I looked at my little sister and said, "All I can say Melinda is you're not powerless, remember that. And take it from a witch who doesn't have any active powers, you are very blessed. You could do a lot of good in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 3

Melinda

"And then Chris over here gets himself knocked out while I nearly avoid an energy ball, then I vanquished one of them but the other got away. I figured that we had done enough damage for one day though so I orbed us home and healed Chris."

I tried to seem interested and proud like my parents as we all listened to yet _another_ Wyatt and Chris super hero story during dinner. But to be perfectly honest, they saved the world probably every week so it was pretty much old news and I was starting to think that Wyatt just liked to hear himself talk.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you both got out safely", said Piper. "I really don't like it when you go down to the underworld looking for trouble though."

"Mom, these demons have been hunting down young witches all along the west coast for months. We had to do something", Chris responded.

"That may be true, but you said these were Noxon Demons right?"

Both boys nodded in response.

"Well if I remember correctly, Noxon Demons are a hired-gun. Which means that there is probably a powerful upper-level demon behind these attacks. And you two hunting down these demons might draw him out, and he'll come after you."

"I'm sure we can handle it", said Wyatt with a smirk.

Piper sighed frustrated, and looked at Leo.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that you two really don't need to go looking for trouble. Trouble comes to find you, and all of us, eventually."

After my father's words were spoken, Wyatt and Chris laid off the heaviness of their demon hunt.

"So girls, how was school today?" asked Leo.

"Fine", Lily and I said in unison.

"How was practice?" he asked my sister.

"Tough", she responded. She then went on to describe her practice in detail but I wasn't listening.

I was thinking about my conversation with Lily in the car. What I told her was true, I don't see myself going down the Halliwell life path. I don't see the point if I did. Not only are my older brothers' basically the Wonder Twins on steroids, but my cousins all surpass me in the supernatural world as well. Phoebe's three daughters, Prudence Johanna, Parker, and Pamela, are all half witch and half cupid. While Paige's kids, Tamora, Kat, and Henry, are all like their mother, half whitelighter and half witch. What would the Greater Good need with me, a witch with one active power, when it has the rest of my family to protect it? But then I feel guilty when I think of my sisters. I know that they both struggle daily with the magic they have. Lily in particular. What she said in the car is just what my mom and aunts guess she is. A witch with no active powers. Though they have always thought that maybe one day she would grow into her powers, like the rest of us have. But she never did, even though she is clearly magical. The only reason we all know she is a witch is because she can read spells and make potions. But I know that she feels lost because she remembers nothing of her life before us and has no answers as to what she is.

Just then, Renesmee came in through the back door, breaking my train of thought.

"Hey Nes, how was your day?" asked Leo as he got up to put his dish in the sink.

"Pretty good", she answered as she walked over to the island and set her backpack on it. "I've got two tests and a paper due this week though so I'm stressing a little."

"Well I'm sure you'll do great like always honey", said Leo as he kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks Dad", she smiled.

"How was the library then Nes?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the library. It was fine, pretty crowded actually."

As she said this I noticed her mind wander off somewhere else. I wonder why she was confused by my question? Oh, she must've gone hunting…

I feel bad for Renesmee too, being half vampire, and having to live in a world where she must be completely human. Even though she lives in a house with several magical people, I know that none of us can understand her daily struggles. Nes has told me more as I have gotten older about what she goes through. About how sometimes she wishes she didn't have to hide her abnormal strength or speed on a daily basis. Or how she has to pretend that she doesn't hear every single thing not only in the house but in the next four houses down. And her worst fight of all, with her thirst. Nes says that she only struggles with certain people. Being half human, she really doesn't crave a lot of human blood as she has never wanted the blood of anyone in our family, but every once in a while when she hasn't hunted, she feels like she could lose it. It could be the mailman, or one of her professors, or a store clerk, but she always has to fight it and get herself out of that situation as fast as she can. As much as I love Renesmee, I'll never be able to help her with this. I'll never be able to help her with her urge to kill people.

"So Melinda, how's that history grade doing?" my mother asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, um, its doing alright I guess."

"So then did you bring it up like you said you were?"

"Well no, not exactly", I mumbled.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs? Your father and I need to have a talk with your sister", she then said to my siblings with a sigh.

Uh oh.

"Melinda, I know that dance is important to you, but you will never have a future in any career if you don't go to college", Piper lectured me when it was just the three of us in the kitchen.

"I know that Mom."

"Do you?" she asked

"Yes."

"Cause it seems like you don't as your grades have been getting worse, not better."

"Look I know, and I'm sorry but I just think that dance needs to be my main concern right now as it is my future."

"What about college?" Leo asked.

"I don't really have to go to college to be a professional dancer."

"So what then? You'll just drop out of high school and move to L.A.?" Piper asked, clearly annoyed with my choice of a career.

"Why not? It's not as if I'm needed around here anyway?" I snapped at her.

"Melinda what are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Oh come on Mom. You're not upset that I wanna move to L.A. and not go to school. You're mad that I'm not going to stay here in the house killing demons for the rest of my life just like every other Warren witch has wasted her life doing!"

Right as I said that, the blender exploded.

"Piper calm down, she didn't mean it like that", said my father.

Piper was staring at me in shock while I stared at the blender with the same look.

"That wasn't me", she said to him.

"It was me", I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 4

Renesmee

I couldn't sleep.

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and I was too wired to sleep. I had the dream again, with the beautiful girl who I would never catch. After Piper had sent us all away to talk to Mel, I went up to the attic to look at the book. And Lily followed me up there.

"Why do you need to look at the book?"

"I'm hoping it might have some answers."

"Answers for what?"

I sighed before I answered.

"For these dreams I've been having."

I walked up to her and showed her what I had showed Paige this morning.

"Is that your mother?" Lily asked

"Yes", I answered with a small smile.

"She's beautiful", she told me.

"I know", I smiled. "I don't remember much of her but I remember her beauty. I always wanted to be just as pretty as her when I was little."

"You are", she said with a smile and a role of her eyes. Her smile faded then and she said, "At least you remember something about her."

I nodded and looked down, remembering Lily's struggle with not knowing who she was.

"Well at least let me help you look", she said changing the subject and walking over to the book.

We looked for about an hour through the book but found nothing on magical dreams.

I thought about asking my parents, Leo especially has extensive knowledge of the magical world. But I didn't want to worry them. And honestly I didn't want to hurt them by telling them I was trying to figure out more about my birth family.

Part of me felt like it was worthless, I know my family is dead. They were killed a year after I was born and that's why the Elders brought me to the sisters. So what could I possibly find if I went looking for them, or for information about them?

As I was laying there compensating about my birth family, I heard Melinda's breathing change across the room.

 _Are you awake?_ I thought to her.

"Yeah", she said softly.

She must be thinking about what happened earlier. Lily, Chris, and Wyatt didn't know anything, but I heard the whole thing. After Melinda blew up the blender she ran upstairs to our room, while Piper and Leo remained in the kitchen. Piper seemed very confused about why Melinda could now blow things up as well, but Leo seemed to just shrug it off and said that her powers must be growing. He said she's getting older and being able to blow things up is an extension to the power to freeze. But then Piper pointed out that the reason her and her sisters' powers extended beyond the original three Warren powers was because they were the Charmed Ones. Technically Melinda is just a Warren witch so her powers shouldn't go beyond that.

I'm so relieved that Mel didn't hear Piper say that though. All of her confidence problems with magic stem from the fact that her power is limited compared to the other Halliwell children. Piper and Leo then went on to discuss that no matter how it happened, Melinda has to learn to control this extremely dangerous power. Mel must be freaking out right now.

Just as I was about to say something to console my sister, I heard something from my brothers room. It was the familiar sound only I could hear when a demon shimmered.

I sat straight upright in bed and then rushed to the door. Before Mel could ask what was wrong I said, "Demons."

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran down the hall to my brothers' room.

As I busted open the door I saw two demons standing there and one fired an energy ball at Chris.

"No!"' I screamed as I held my arm out to Chris and the next thing I knew, the energy ball changed course and smashed into the dresser.

Everything happened so fast after that.

I could hear two people running over and as they got closer I could smell that it was Piper and Melinda. Just as they made it to the door one of the demons threw an energy ball in our direction. I ducked quickly out of the way, pulling Piper who had appeared next to me down with me. As I looked up I saw the strangest thing. The energy ball went right at Melinda but as it got closer she orbed and it hit the wall behind her.

She orbed.

Melinda _orbed_.

Piper then took her focus toward the demons and blew up one with the wave of her hand but before she could get the other one, he shimmered out.

"Everybody okay?" she asked as the two of us got up.

"I'm not sure", said Melinda who was staring down at her hands.

"Mom", she said as she looked up at Piper with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know honey but you're going to be fine, okay?" Piper assured her as she walked up to put her arms around her.

"Wyatt, Chris, go get Phoebe and Billie. Now!" she told her sons. They both nodded and orbed out.

"Come on you two, up to the attic", she said to us.

Once we were upstairs I took Mel by the hand and led her to the couch, Piper went straight to the book.

"Paige! PAIGE!" she called to nowhere in particular.

A second later Paige stood in front of us.

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"I'm not sure yet", said Piper.

Before Paige could say anything else Chris orbed in with Phoebe, Wyatt was a half a second behind him with Billi.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Well", Piper started, "Melinda just orbed. Chris go wake your father, tell him what happened."

"She what?" questioned Billie.

"But how is that possible? She's not part whitelighter", said Paige.

"I know, I have no idea", answered Piper.

Just then Melinda sniffled.

"Aw sweetie don't cry, you're going to be fine. We just have to figure out what's going on with your powers", Phoebe said as she walked over to sit on the old couch and attempted to comfort her shaken niece.

"Did anything else happen today?" Phoebe asked as she gently put Mel's hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah", Melinda said as she looked up at Piper, "I blew up the blender."

"So then are her powers just expanding?" asked Billie.

"I don't think so", said Leo as he entered the attic with Chris. "Those were my thoughts this evening but I think you may be right, Piper. Mel's powers shouldn't naturally go beyond one of the three original Warren powers. And it's not possible for her to be half whitelighter, trust me."

"Well what about Renesmee?" asked Chris.

"What about her, Chris?" responded Piper.

Yeah, what about me?

"Well, she used telekinesis. When the demon attacked me, she threw the energy ball out of the way."

"I did?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" he asked me.

"No, I just thought that was you", I told him.

"No, it wasn't me Nes. That was all you."

"Maybe I should go ask the Elders what's going on", suggested Paige.

"Yeah maybe you should", said Piper not taking her eyes off of me and Mel on the couch.

Paige nodded but before she could orb out Lily was in the door way with a frightened look on her face.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Billie.

But before Lily could answer, four demons shimmered in behind Piper.

"Look out!" warned Lily.

I grabbed Mel and ducked behind the couch.

As I peeked around the couch I saw Piper blow up one of them, while Phoebe threw a knife and hit another one. The other two managed to hit Chris and Leo with energy balls and the two flew back and landed on the floor. Then the demons threw two energy balls at Billi and Wyatt while they ran over to Leo and Chris but Paige stopped them.

"Energy balls!" she called and threw the energy balls back at the demons.

Wyatt then immediately started to heal his brother and father.

Phoebe came over to make sure Mel and I were okay, while Piper went over to Lily, who looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"I saw that", she whispered.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I foresaw that Mum. In my dream, then I woke up and ran up here to make sure everyone was okay."

Piper then looked over to Paige and said, "Go get the Elders. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 5

Lily

"It's been hours, where are they?" Piper asked again.

"They said that they were discussing the situation and that they would come to us as soon as they had answers", Paige replied.

My sisters and I were all sitting on the living room couch, staring at the television but none of us were really watching. My aunts each occupied a chair on either side of the couch, while my mother paced impatiently around the room. We had been waiting on the Elders all night, or technically morning, since Paige had gone to them, asking why my sisters and I were all exhibiting powers that we did not come by naturally. Billie and Leo waited as long as possible before Billie had to go into work and Leo had to go to Magic School.

"Are Wyatt and Chris still in the attic?" I asked.

"I think so. Trying to find the demons that attacked last night. They were probably the same Noxon Demons that they went after yesterday. I told them that they would retaliate", said Piper as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"That may be, but I think we should just figure out the bigger problem here. We can deal with the boys later", commented Phoebe.

"Ugh! This is just so typical Elders! Either they don't know what's happening or for some God-forsaken reason they don't want us to know", Piper grunted.

"We're not hiding anything Piper", came a voice from the doorway.

We all looked up to see an Elder standing there, a handsome one I might ad.

"We're just as confused as you are", he said.

"Like I said", my mother muttered.

"Kyle?" Paige gasped.

"Hello Paige", he said with a smile.

"You're an Elder?" she questioned him.

"Yes, a very recently promoted one actually."

I looked at Phoebe with a confused look. She answered my confusion when she mouthed the words, "Old boyfriend."

"So then, you guys don't know what's going on with us either?" Renesmee asked Kyle.

"We have a pretty good idea now, but when Paige came to us, we were pretty baffled."

"Well then can you please tell us what you all _think_ is going on with my daughters?" Piper almost snapped. My mother has never had much patience with the Elders.

"Well to put it shortly, they're becoming the new Charmed Ones."

I think all of our eyes bulged out of our heads.

"I'm sorry, w-what?" sputtered Phoebe.

"The three of them have the two main things required of the Power of Three: the sisterly bond and each of them possess a power of Melinda Warren."

"What do you mean, the _new_ Charmed Ones?" asked Piper. "Why is there suddenly a need for a new Power of Three? Because last time I checked, the original one was still in pretty good shape."

"Plus", added Paige, "the prophecy of the Charmed Ones is that they emerge from the Halliwell line of witches. Technically Renesmee and Lily weren't born to us. And Renesmee isn't even a witch at all!"

"I know this is a lot to take in, so let me explain from the beginning", Kyle said assuring us.

"Nine years ago, we detected a major surge of power from the other side. Like the underworld was reorganizing itself again, except this was different. There was some other type of magic involved, magic we have never come into contact with. When we tried to investigate, is when we found you, Renesmee, and we knew that these demons would probably be coming for you, so we brought you to the sisters. Then, months later when Paige and Billie found you, Lily, wondering around in the underworld with no memory, we wondered if the two of you had some kind of connection. However after we were sure Renesmee wasn't a witch, we ruled out that concept. But after last night, it's all starting to make sense."

"I'm not following", interrupted Phoebe, "what does this have to do with them becoming the Charmed Ones?"

"Well you tell me", Kyle replied, "What is the one thing good and evil have to maintain? No matter what?"

"A balance of power", whispered Paige.

"Exactly."

Kyle then continued with his explanation.

"The Charmed Ones came about at a time when evil was becoming more powerful, organized. You threes' ultimate destiny, as you know, was to defeat that power."

"The Source", said Phoebe.

"And the Triad", added Kyle. "Witches are the opposite equivalent of demons. Even other types of evil you three faced, were all technically demonic. Darklighters, wizards, and vampires alike. Vampires being a good example as we all now know that the ones you faced were purely demons who drank human blood. They were where all of the stereotypes about vampires come from: fangs, holy water, burning in the sunlight, turning into bats, etc. Real vampires are a species of their own. And we think that may be why Renesmee is involved in this."

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asked.

"Balance is everything Renesmee. If there are vampires involved with this new organization of evil, then good needs an equal alternative, you. We believe that this new evil consists of three different supernatural beings. So that would mean that good would have to have an equal power, also from those three worlds. Witches, Vampires, and-"

"And whatever I am", I finished for him.

He nodded.

"So then some higher power entitled charmed powers to them? And you're telling me you all had nothing to do with it?" Piper accused.

"Piper you know that there are different levels up there, as Leo has told you. Some more powerful, and almighty, then even us."

"Okay so then what powers are they even going to possess? Yes, they all have one of the three Warren powers, but Melinda is orbing. That's not an original power, neither is blowing things up", Paige pointed out.

"I expect that in response to this surge of power we've felt from the other side, they will feel an equal power from us as well", Kyle answered. "We think the girls will grow to be even more powerful then you three. Each will have one Warren power, but they will grow beyond that. Melinda will grow to be a more-than-average powerful Halliwell witch, Renesmee's vampire abilities will strengthen just as her Wiccan ones do, and Lily-"

"What?" I snapped. "What about me? What will I become? How do you all know I'm going to be so powerful, but yet you have no clue what I am, or who my family is, or where the hell I came from!?"

Before anyone could say anything, I stood with frustration and went upstairs to my room and slammed the door. It may have been childish but I was so angry. How dare the Elders sit there and try to tell me all about my future when they don't know a thing about my past!

I laid on top of my bed and closed my eyes. This was all too much. So much change.

Life was about to get very different for me and my sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 6

Melinda

Yesterday, my future consisted of moving to L.A. to be a professional dancer. Today, it consists of saving the world with my sisters.

I was now lying on the couch and Nes was sitting all lopsided on the chair, both of us just staring into the space in front of us, trying to process the information we had just learned.

"Girls", Piper addressed us as she walked to the front door, jacket on, purse in hand. "I have to go down to the restaurant for the afternoon. I will have my cell phone but if you have an emergency call Paige first. She's with a charge but said she'll be listening for a call from any of you if something happens."

I think we both mumbled something like "m'kay" and she left.

We just laid there for about an hour, and I even dozed off. When I woke up Nes was still in the chair, channel surfing.

"Nothing's ever on", she said without looking at me.

"I know, it's annoying."

I decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So are you freaking out as much as I am right now?"

"Oh yeah", she said with a slight nod.

"It just doesn't seem real. The fact that the three of us are supposedly 'destined' to do even more then Piper, Paige, and Phoebe."

"I don't know what to think", she told me. "I mean, I have a hard enough time trying to be a vampire and a human. And now I have to figure out how to be a witch too?"

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. We were all so confused right now. Lily still hadn't come downstairs after she had gotten upset. I just wish I could talk to someone who 1) wasn't going through the same thing I was or 2) freaking out because everything they knew about the magical world wasn't even close to how crazy it really was.

Wait, maybe I can….

"Um, I'm gonna go up to the attic and read some. Maybe I'll find something about this somewhere", I said to Renesmee as I got up.

"Good luck", she responded, still not taking her eyes from the T.V.

When I got up to the attic, I quietly closed the door behind me and locked it. I then went searching around for a cloaking spell I knew Piper kept up there.

"Ah ha", I said as I found it on the bookshelf. I didn't feel like sharing this moment with Renesmee or the Elders.

As soon as I finished casting it I went over to the book to look for the spell I desired. I needed to put six lit candles in a circle in front of me. Easy enough. When I was finished with that I went over to the book and recited the words on the page:

 _Hear these words, hear my cries_

 _Spirit from the other side_

 _Come to me, I summon thee_

 _Cross now the Great Divide_

As I finished chanting I looked up from the book, anxious about who would appear in front of me. I hadn't specified who I wanted to summon but in my gut I knew there was only one person who could give me advice about this…

"Grams", I smiled at her as she appeared in front of me.

"Hello my darling, how are you?"

"Um confused. Do you know what's happened?"

"Yes I do. Your grandmother, aunt and I were all just discussing it. You must feel pretty lost right now, huh?"

"Very. I don't know what to do with this information, or how to process it. But then a part of me feels like I have to be the strong one."

"Because you feel like you're more prepared then your sisters for this?"

"No I'm not, but I feel like I should be. All of my life I've just sort of pushed aside magic unless I had to because I felt like I would never use it."

"You're a Halliwell dear. You can't live without magic anymore then you can live without air."

"Yeah but Grams, why would the world have needed me? When it has Wyatt and Chris and all of my cousins to protect it?"

"Ah so that's it, you've never felt powerful so you've never felt valuable. And now the world is saying it needs you more than anyone else."

I looked down at her words.

"Melinda, I have always believed you were meant for greatness. Why do you think you have the same name as the most powerful witch in history?"

"Coincidence?" I shrugged.

"Fate", she corrected. "How many times have you heard that nothing in this world is a coincidence? Everything happens for a reason."

"Mom always says that."

"And who do you think told her?" She smirked at me. "It's the most valuable lesson you can learn, and it would do you good to remember it now."

"So I just have to accept the fact that my sisters and I, both of whom don't even know where they come from, are destined to become the Super-Charmed Ones and defeat this mysterious all-powerful evil?"

"Yes, you do. You know as well as I do that you cannot change destiny. And if the Powers That Be nominated you and your sisters for this job then that means that you can handle it! You have to believe that!"

"But I don't understand how this happened? I thought that the Charmed Ones were all supposed to come from the Warren bloodline? I love Renesmee and Lily more than anything, but they're not my blood. How can we ever be as powerful as the original Charmed Ones?"

"The reason that your mother and aunts are so connected, isn't because they're blood. It's because they're sisters! When Paige came into the picture, their powers didn't just go back to the way they use to be with Prue right away, it took time. They had to bond as sisters and they did. You and your sisters already have that bond."

"Why the three of us though? There are other Halliwell children and other vampire hybrids. And I'm sure that there are other people out there like Lily. Why would _they_ pick the three of us out of all people?"

"I don't have those answers sweetheart. Those are things that you'll just have to discover along the way."

"I don't know if I can do this Grams."

"You just have to take it one day at a time. And I can assure you that Halliwell women can handle anything. Just take a look at history", she smiled.

Just then I heard a call from downstairs.

"Girls, dinner!"

"I have to go", I sighed.

"You will figure this out Melinda, just trust in the Greater Good."

She then held her arms out open towards me.

"Blessed be", she said as she disappeared.

I sighed as I closed the book and then leant down to blow out the candles. After I lifted the cloaking spell I had casted earlier, I started to head downstairs. When I reached the door, I turned back to the room.

"Thank you", I said, knowing she would hear me.

Grams is right, we will figure this out. And we will get through it. We have to.


	7. Chapter 7

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 7

Piper

I swear, there always seems to be more dishes each time we have a big family dinner then the last time we had one.

I was cleaning up the kitchen after everyone had left and the kids all headed upstairs. We had the whole family over tonight. Leo said it might be a good way to distract the girls, letting them hang out with their cousins. Plus it was a good excuse to have a little meeting so that Paige, Phoebe, and I could tell Leo, Billie, and Coop what Kyle had told us this morning. Henry had to work but it was probably best if Paige told him on her own so she could more easily explain things to him.

While the kids were in the living room catching up after dinner, the six of us went up to the attic to talk. After I had finished explaining everything, Billie said that she would do whatever she could do to help the girls with their craft. She then had to leave because she had work early the next morning.

"I just wish I knew how to help them with this", I said.

"I know me too", said Phoebe.

Just then I remembered I forgot to put up the cloaking spell I usually used so that Renesmee wouldn't hear us. But as I walked over to the bookshelf I saw that it wasn't there.

"Paige, did you use my cloaking spell?"

"No", she answered.

"Well it's been moved", I told her.

"It's over here", said Leo as he picked it up off of the table.

"That's weird", I commented. "I always keep it on the bookshelf. I wonder who moved it…"

At that moment, the book flew open on its own.

"Well I guess that answers that", said Phoebe as she walked over to look at it. "Looks like Grams wants us to cast a summoning spell."

"Of course she does", I responded.

"Come on Coop, why don't we go downstairs and get the kids some desert?" suggested Leo.

"Good idea. We'll leave you four alone", Coop said to us as they walked out.

I quickly casted the cloaking spell and then the three of us together cast the summoning spell after Paige lit the candles.

Instead of just one ghost appearing in front of us however, three did.

"Mom? Prue? What are you _all_ doing here?" asked a stunned Phoebe.

"We thought it best if the six of us talked", Mom responded.

"Okay, what about?" I questioned.

"Melinda summoned me this afternoon, Piper", Grams told me. "She wanted advice about this whole situation and quite honestly I didn't really know what to tell the poor girl."

"So she's struggling with this then?" I sighed.

"Yes, she is. I'm afraid they are all struggling with this. This is such a confusing thing that's happening to them", she answered me.

"How can we help them?" wondered Paige.

"Train them to be the Charmed Ones", said Mom.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Piper, I know you want to fight this", my older sister said to me. "I know that you want to protect them. But you can't. Not from this. But they don't have to struggle like you, Phoebe, and I did when we first came into our powers. We had no one to teach us, to guide us, but they do."

"You three can teach them everything you know about how to control and use their powers. You can teach them how to be Charmed", Mom finished.

"I just don't know", I said. "Even if we did teach them, it would mostly be about how to fight demons. Some of the evils that they might face, none of us know anything about."

"Look that may be, but them knowing some things is still much better than them knowing nothing at all. Plus, as long as they know how to use their powers, they can use them to defend themselves against anything", added Prue.

Paige sighed.

"I think they're right Piper", she said to me. "They have to know how to control their powers."

"Speaking of powers though, do any of you know why Melinda has whitelighter powers?" Phoebe asked the ghosts.

"I think I do", Mom said. "Leo may have been made mortal by the Elders but he wasn't reborn. The whitelighter part of him was just suppressed, like a non-dominant gene. That gene was still passed down to Melinda but didn't become dominant until she became a Charmed One."

"This is all just so much", I said shaking my head.

"You can handle this Piper", Prue said.

"You have to", Grams added, looking me in the eye.

My thoughts traveled back down to the dishes I was doing and away from the night's occurrences. Once I was finished I went upstairs to find Leo in our room getting ready for bed.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Do I look okay?" I responded as I leaned back against the closed door.

He walked up to me and put his arms around my waste, pulling me into his chest.

"We'll get through this, Honey", he said kissing my hair.

"How do you know?" I murmured into his shoulder.

"Because we always get through things", he answered as he pulled away to put his hand under my chin. He then kissed me softly as if to soothe me and then continued getting ready for bed.

"They're just kids", I whispered.

"What?"

"They're just kids, Leo. Lily is eighteen, Melinda is seventeen, they're not even out of high school yet! Hell, Renesmee is really only ten years old!"

He slightly chucked at my last comment. "Sometimes I forget about that. She's so mature."

"She is", I agreed. "But they're just all so young. How can we expect them to save the world when they haven't even tasted their first sip of alcohol yet?"

"You really think that none of them have ever drank before?" he smirked at me.

"Ugh, you're no help!" I said as I swatted his shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know I was only teasing you", he laughed. "Look Honey, the best thing we can do for the girls is be there for them and help them as much as we can. They're strong, they can do this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just never wanted this life for my kids, not even Wyatt and Chris", I sighed. "Tomorrow, I say we start training them to use their individual powers."

"Sounds like a good place to start", he said as he climbed into bed.

I got ready for bed myself, then climbed into the bed and settled into my husband's arms. In the morning, I would begin teaching my daughters how to be the Charmed Ones, but that's tomorrow. Tonight, I would get some much deserved sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 8

Renesmee

 _I was in the forest again, running. Running as fast as my legs could carry me. Trees blurred around me as I zoomed past them. Then I heard heavy footsteps behind me._

" _Hello?" I called out. "Is somebody there?"_

 _Then something started to emerge from the shadows._

 _It was a wolf. A huge horse sized wolf._

 _I backed up a few steps in fear, but the wolf whimpered and laid down in front of me. I slowly approached it and reached my hand out. As I stroked its russet colored fur, I whispered, "So pretty."_

 _At that moment, the wolf got up off the ground and started to run off._

" _Wait!" I called, but it was too late. It was gone._

I awoke with a start, and slowly rolled over from my stomach to my back. I then groaned as I remembered the past day's events. I reached over to grab my phone and check the time.

10:03 am

Good thing its Sunday, I really didn't feel like going over to campus and attending my classes today. College usually served me as a good distraction, but nothing could get my mind off of this I'm-now-a-witch-on-top-of-all-things situation.

I quietly get out of bed as to not wake Lily and Melinda, and head downstairs to get some food. I was actually pretty hungry this morning.

In the kitchen I found Piper and Leo. Piper was cooking breakfast, omelets it looked like, while Leo sat at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Nes", Leo smiled at me.

"Morning Dad", I grumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked.

"Not really", I yawned. "Are the boys not up yet?"

"They've been gone all morning", Leo informed me. "Whitelighter duty."

"You want some food, sweetie?" Piper asked me.

"Yes please", I responded.

As Piper brought over all of our food, she sat down across from me and Leo put the paper down. Oh man, that means they wanna have a serious talk…

"Renesmee, we want you to know that even though you're technically the youngest, because of your maturity and wisdom your father and I consider you enough of an adult to be able to have more adult conversations with you", Piper informed me.

"Okay", I said.

"So on that note, we are going to tell you something we haven't told your siblings yet", Leo said.

"Your aunts and I have decided that we are going to do our best to train you three", announced Piper.

"Oh", I said a little surprised.

"I need you to understand, Nes, that I never wanted this for the three of you. And I'm not going to lie to you, being a Charmed One is very rewarding, but it is also very hard. When we first became witches, Phoebe and I relied heavily on Prue for support. She was our big sister and she was always the strongest. But when we lost her, I had to step up. No matter what I was feeling sometimes, I needed to be the inner strength for my sisters", she explained.

"So what you're saying is that as the "oldest", I'm going to have to step up and be there for Lily and Melinda."

"You know that they both look up to you, and you've always been so strong and confident. My sweet girl", Piper said as she teared up a little.

I smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry Mom, I can be strong for all three of us."

She smiled back at me as she let a few tears fall. I know that she's worried for us. And I know that she feels like she can let her guard down around me. My parents are entrusting me with my sisters. I can't let them down. Leo looked over at Piper and said, "That's our girl." Then he leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

"So", I said changing the subject, "when do we start training?"

"As soon as you finish breakfast. I'm gonna start going over potion basics with you today once you get dressed", she informed me.

I made the same face I make when I have to do a hard chemistry assignment.

"And then Billie is going to come over this afternoon and start helping you with controlling your power."

At that my eyes lit up.

My power is one of the rare perks of being a witch, it'll be nice when I know how to control it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes", Leo smiled.

"But you have to go over potion basics first", my mother reminded me with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine", I replied. I then continued eating my omelet.

Later that afternoon I was in the attic with Billie, trying for the umpteenth time to throw a ball at a target on the wall. I can now pick up an object with my mind if I focus, but I can't seem to get it to go where I want it to go.

"Alright, let's take a break", said Billie after I hit the wall about two feet away from the target.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and went to get a sip from my water bottle.

"You know for your very first day, you've really impressed me", she told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah", she responded. "It took me at least a week before I could focus my emotions and move an object on purpose. You're doing very well Nes."

"Glad to hear it", I said. "Hey Billie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, have you ever had a dream, but on some level it feels real."

"Yeah actually, I have."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was little and my sister got kidnapped by demons, I suppressed that memory until I came into my powers. Then I started having weird dreams about it, just bits and pieces. But they all seemed familiar."

I nodded. Sometimes I forget how powerful and important of a witch Billie is. The Ultimate Power. Seems like a tough name to live up to. Piper had told us what happened with Billie's sister but I never brought it up because it always seemed like a painful memory for her. This was the first time she ever mentioned anything about it to me.

"Why do you ask?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Well I've been having these odd dreams lately, and they sort of feel really familiar. Not exactly memories, but like they're trying to tell me something about my past."

"Well if you want, I can try to help you figure them out."

"How?"

"Meditating. I started doing it and it helped me slowly remember what happened. Of course, my power of projection kind of sped the process up as I could actually project myself back into my memories, but any witch can get into their unconscious with a little practice."

"Wow, well yeah! Totally! Maybe I can try to remember what happened to my birth family!"

"Sounds great! But first, you do need to get your power down better", she said to me with a wink and then threw the ball into the air.


	9. Chapter 9

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 9

Lily

"Ugh! I'm never gonna get this!"

I let my head fall into my hands as I failed yet again to summon a premonition.

"Just relax Lily. You're doing great! Do you realize how long it took for me to will a premonition? At least a year! And even then I couldn't always get one when I wanted to! You've only been trying to will one for a few days", Phoebe consoled me.

We were sitting on my bed facing each other with several random items in between us. For the past month, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Billie have been training my sisters and I every free chance we had. Even Leo sometimes gave us a brief lecture on magical history. So far I have had a few premonitions, one of Piper burning dinner, one of a brief darklighter attack on Wyatt, and one of Mel twisting her ankle at the studio. All of which I was able to stop before they happened. But five days ago I levitated for the first time during a demon attack, and Phoebe decided that my powers were advancing fast enough to where I might be able to get a premonition on command.

"Try the car keys again", Phoebe told me.

I picked them up in my hand, closed my eyes, and put all of my energy into getting a premonition.

Nothing happened.

"Bloody hell!" I groaned.

Phoebe chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just sometimes I forget that you weren't born in America until you say stuff like that."

I smiled and said, "Yeah well my accent is the only clue to who I am. The United Kingdom is still a pretty big place though."

Phoebe shot me a kind, sympathetic smile.

"Try the keys again."

I ran a hand threw my curly, dark red hair and picked up the keys.

As I was about to give up again, I felt the familiar pull of an oncoming premonition. I gasped when it hit, and my ears started to ring.

 _I saw Leo, driving his old truck down the road, when all the sudden, his tire blew out._

As I came out of it I took a few deep breaths as the light-headedness wore off slowly.

"Well?" asked Phoebe.

"Dad's gonna need a spare tire", I told her as I smiled and looked up at her.

She laughed and reached out to hug me.

"See I told you that you could do it!"

"Yeah, I guess I can trigger a premonition on my own. Thanks Aunt Phoebe."

"No problem sweetie. Now I'm gonna have to run, my column is due tomorrow and I still need to finish it. I'll see you tomorrow, love you!" she said as she left the room.

"Love you too!" I called back out to her.

I was pretty sweaty from practice all evening so I decided to hop in the shower. But before I did I made sure to text Leo and warn him about the truck. Once I did, I climbed into the shower and let the hot water wash over me.

This last month has been pretty crazy. We've all been studying potions and spells like crazy (and I mean literally studying as Piper actually quizzes us). And if we're not doing that, we're off practicing our active powers. Besides me getting control over my premonitions and learning to levitate, Melinda can now orb by herself across town and is currently working on taking a passenger along for the ride. She's just now mastered her explosive power, though she's never vanquished a demon with it. Her freezing power has expanded immensely however. I was with her at a restaurant for lunch last weekend and when the waiter started to trip with a tray full of drinks, she went to freeze him and ended up freezing the entire restaurant! The main room, the kitchen, and everything! And it lasted a long time too. I think I counted a whole five minutes. Renesmee was also impressing all of us. She has not only mastered her telekinesis, but her vampire gift has expanded. She can now show us entire scenes without touching us at all, not just send short sentences. And she's also been trying to do the opposite of her gift lately; reading someone else's mind by touching their face. As far as I know, she's gotten a few short sentences out of Chris and Piper but nothing else. Mostly though, Nes has been working a lot with Billie to try and figure out what her dreams mean. She doesn't really talk about those sessions though, maybe because nothing has happened. But I also wonder if maybe she doesn't want to tell me about how the search for her birth family is going because she worries it would make me feel bad. And honestly, she's probably right. Even though I have cooled off about not knowing who I am and consequently not knowing who the third piece of this new evil is, not knowing about my past is still a sensitive subject for me.

When I got back into the bedroom, I was trying to run a brush through my thick hair when I saw that Nes had left her locket on the dresser. I walked over and picked it up and right away I had a premonition.

 _I was in a tent, somewhere in the mountains. There was two people cuddled up together in a sleeping bag. Right away I recognized the brown haired woman as Renesmee's mother, then as I looked at the little girl next to her, I realized I knew that long, curly copper hair immediately. It was Renesmee. This must be the past._

 _Nes's mom pulled something out and handed it over to her daughter. It was the locket. She opened it to reveal a picture of her and a man I assume to be Nes's father. On the other said of the locket was a quote in another language._

" _This means 'more than my own life', and that's how much I love you", the woman told her daughter. "Tomorrow I'm gonna need you to stay with Jacob. No matter what. Even if I tell him that…that he has to take you somewhere."_

 _Little Renesmee's eyes filled with tears as she looked to her mother with a frightened look._

" _Hey, baby it's alright", her mother said as she held her._

" _You're gonna be safe. Always."_

Renesmee

I was planning on going into my room to try and get some last minute studying done before class tomorrow. But as I walked into the room I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Lily sitting on the floor, holding my locket, with a face of pure concentration. I coughed to let her know I was there.

"Oh hey Ness", she said sounding almost nervous.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well are you trying to get a premonition off of my locket?"

"Um yeah. You see, I sort of just had one and I'm trying to see if I can see more but I can't seem to make it work."

"You had a premonition? What did you see?"

"You. And your mother."

I froze.

"You…you saw…me? With her?" I stuttered.

She nodded and walked over to sit down on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to her.

"I saw the past, I saw the moment she gave you this", she told me as she handed me my locket.

"She gave me this?" I asked with hope.

"Yeah", she smiled at me.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Well, it actually seemed kind of sad. She gave you this, and then told you that you were going to need to stay with Jacob the next day. Do you know who Jacob is?"

I looked up from the locket to look at her.

"No. No, I don't remember anyone named Jacob."

"Well whoever he is, she must've trusted him. She was telling you that he might have to take you somewhere. It was like something bad was gonna happen to her and your father the next day and she knew it was going to happen and she was telling you goodbye."

"Huh, I don't know. I don't remember any of that. Do you think this was right before she died?"

"I dunno. It could be but then if that plan would've played out, wouldn't you be with that Jacob guy right now?"

"True. I wonder what happened then."

I sighed as I looked back down at my locket and ran my thumb over the words on the left side.

"'More than my own life'", Lily whispered.

"What?" I questioned.

"That quote, it means, 'more than my own life'. Your mother said that's how much she loves you."

I could feel my eyes water immediately.

"Loved, you mean. Past tense. She's gone now", I said, my voice cracking.

I then felt myself in the warm embrace of my sister, and I hugged her back.

"We're just a couple of lost girls aren't we?" she asked me with a slight smile.

"No", I said. "We use to be, but now we're just a couple of Halliwell girls."


	10. Chapter 10

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 10

 **Melinda**

"Mel!"

I woke up with a start and realized I was sitting at the kitchen table, books and papers surrounded me. I looked up to see Renesmee standing over me.

"What time is!?" I said wide eyed as I started to get up.

"Nine o'clock", she answered.

"Crap! I'm late for practice!"

"Whoa, calm down! Its Saturday, you don't have practice."

"Oh right, I forgot", I said as I sat back down and then yawned.

"Did you pull an all-nighter studying?" Nes asked me as she poured some coffee.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

I rubbed my eyes, realizing how tired I was.

"Studying for school or the supernatural?" she asked while she handed me a cup and sat down next to me.

"Thanks. Both actually", I answered her. "I have history test on Monday but Mom's got me memorizing the ingredients for different offensive potions. I keep mixing them up."

"Which ones?"

"Yesterday, I accidently mixed up the recipes for a stun potion and a blinding potion and almost blew up the kitchen because of it. So Mom says that I need to know the difference before I kill myself. It's useless though, I'm worse at potions then I am at cooking."

She chuckled at my last comment.

"Well, I have no doubt that you'll get it. I'm not too good at potions either. That's Lily's shining point."

"Speaking of Lily, is she still down in the basement?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah", she sighed. "She said she won't come out until she can get her new power under control."

"Yeah well I don't blame her", I responded.

The day before yesterday, Lily became in empath. We all suspected that she might become one considering Phoebe was one as an extension to her premonition power. At first Lily thought could handle it, but then she said she couldn't even differentiate between other people's feelings and her own.

"Me neither", agreed Nes. "Yesterday she kept bugging me about what or who I resented. I didn't even know I was feeling resentful!"

I laughed.

"She'll figure it out though", I said.

"Yeah", said Nes. "But speaking of powers expanding, guess what?"

"What?"

"I astral projected yesterday!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was practicing in the park with Wyatt and Chris and they were both coming at me from different directions. I got to the point where I had this desperate need for there to be two of me and then all of the sudden there was!"

"That's awesome Nes!" I took another sip of my coffee. We also all suspected Renesmee might astral project. "So are you gonna be practicing that today?"

"Yeah but not with Billie."

"Then with who?"

"Mom is gonna help me summon Prue later. She's the only one who knows how to master it."

"Good luck. From what I've heard from Mom and Phoebe, Prue could be a tough."

"Yeah I'm a little nervous!"

"Well I'm sure you'll do great!" I assured her.

Later that afternoon, I was in the kitchen attempting to properly make a stun potion when Chris orbed in in front of me.

"Hey where's-"

"Shh!" I interrupted him.

"I'm almost done…" I said as I dropped in just a pinch of powdered toad stool.

"Ha! I did it!" I said as I waved at the smoke away that just came out the pot.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A very fabulous stun potion", I answered with a smile.

"Nice", he said. "But anyway, where are Renesmee and Lily?"

"Lily is still in the basement trying not to feel anything, and Nes is upstairs training with our super-witch aunt."

"She's still downstairs?" He asked as he walked over to the basement entrance. I turned to follow him.

"Lily!" He called as we walked down the stairs.

"Over here", she said from the corner.

"Don't come any closer!" She told us as we reached the bottom.

"It's okay", Chris said as he slowly started to walk toward her.

Lily flinched, expecting to get a surge of emotions from Chris. But then she relaxed.

"Wait, how-"she started.

"This", Chris answered as he held up a bottle of what I assumed was a potion. "It can protect people from empaths."

"Where did you get it?" I questioned him.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know", he answered as he tossed me the bottle.

"Take a sip", he told me. "It's safe, I promise."

I put the bottle to my lips and took a small sip.

"Gross!" I sad as I swallowed. I then walked up to Chris and handed the bottle back to him.

"It worked", Lily said. "I can't feel anything from either of you!"

"So then everyone in the house just needs to take a sip of this and you won't have to live in the basement anymore", Chris explained with a smirk.

"Thank God", Lily said relieved.

"Come on", he said to us, "Let's go upstairs. I need to talk to all three of you."

Once we reached the attic I saw a very exhausted Renesmee trying to make two of herself under the very watchful eye of Prue, who actually wasn't transparent.

"Aunt Prue!" I said smiling as I walked up and hugged her.

"Here drink this", Chris told Renesmee as he handed her the bottle.

After she took a sip I asked, "So how's it going?"

"I think I can astral on command now", Renesmee told me, "I just wish I could use my powers in astral form."

"That is something I never got the chance to master", Prue sighed. "But with time, as your powers advance, you should be able to get it down."

"Well do you think you're at a good point to take a break?" Chris asked. "Because you three have your first assignment."

"Assignment?" I asked. "Like, from the Elders?"

Chris nodded. "There's a warlock named Steros that's been killing witches. They want you guys to take care of it. They say that since you've all mastered your individual powers, it's time for you to start practicing channeling the Power of Three."

"But we've never tried that before…" said Lily.

"Well they think that you're ready", he replied.

"Does this mean that our individual powers won't be enough to vanquish him then?" I asked.

"They should be enough to fight him, but to vanquish him you'll need to write a Power of Three spell."

"Write one?" Renesmee asked with wide eyes.

"It's not as hard as it sound", Prue assured her.

"Damn, I have a charge calling so I have to go. But if you need anything just call me or Wyatt. The Elders have just decided to let the two of us take you on as charges instead assigning you a new whitelighter," Chris told us.

"Okay, we will", I nodded to him.

After he orbed out, Prue turned to Renesmee and said, "Well I better be going. If you want to practice again tomorrow, just give me a call."

"Alright, by Aunt Prue", Nes smiled at her. Then I watched as my aunt disappeared.

"Okay so how do we go about this? We've never gone on a demon hunt before", Lily stated with a chuckle.

"Well I guess we start with checking the book", I said as I walked over to it.

"Here he is", I said as I found him. "Steros. Says he's been a powerful warlock since the early 80's when he stole a witch's power of atmokinesis."

"Power of what?" Nes questioned.

"Atmokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate weather", Lily answered. "I learned about it for Mum's last quiz."

"Manipulate the weather? So like lightening and tornados and stuff?" I asked a little frightened.

"Yup", Lily nodded. "I'll get started on a spell. I'll check the book first though, in case there is already something in there about the Power of Three vanquishing warlocks."

"Okay. Since this is a warlock we're dealing with, were probably gonna need Mom's blinding potion to keep him from blinking", said Renesmee.

"Good idea, care to help me with that?" I asked her.

"Sure", she said. She then took one last glance at the book. "This says that he also has the power of hyper speed."

"Well then good thing we have a super-fast vampire hybrid on our side", I answered my sister with a smirk.

Later, once Nes and I had successfully mixed a blinding potion together, we went back up to the attic to find Lily scribbling on a small piece of paper.

"Got the spell?" I asked her.

"Yes, turns out I was right to look in the book. Phoebe had a spell in there that I think will work just fine", she answered as she stood up from the table. "Here, I made a copy for each of us. Do you have the potion?"

"Yes, here's your vile", I said as I handed her a vile and she handed each of us a small piece of paper with the spell on it.

"I scryed for him as well", she told me. She walked over to the map on the table and I followed. She pointed to a circle she had drawn and said, "Here."

"Got it", I nodded.

"Ready?" I asked both of them.

"Yeah, let's go get our first demon", Nes answered.

I took both of my sisters by the hand and orbed us out of the attic.


	11. Chapter 11

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 11

 **Melinda**

"He's gotta be around here somewhere", I said as we walked around the corner of the alley I had orbed us into.

"Looking for me?" a low voice came from behind us.

We all whipped around to see a tall, thin man standing in front of us with a grin. I threw my potion at him, but he blinked and it shattered on the floor instead.

"You've gotta be faster than that", he said as he blinked behind us. Lily threw her potion at him but again, it landed on the ground as he disappeared.

"Damn", she said.

 _Nes, don't throw yours just yet. When he shows up again I'll try to freeze him, then throw it._

She nodded.

"Do you feel anything from him?" Renesmee asked Lily.

"Cockiness", she responded. She then turned her head to the side.

"I think he's over there", she said as she jogged around the corner, and we followed.

As we went into a new alley, we were all knocked over as lightning struck the dumpster next to us. I looked up to see Steros about to go after Lily with an athame. I quickly froze him and then Nes threw her potion at him.

"Agh!" he groaned as he unfroze and put his hands up to his eyes. Nes then threw him about ten feet back with a wave of her hand. But before we could read the spell, he ran off with his hyper speed. Nes then disappeared as she ran after him at vampire speed.

"Come on", Lily said to me. I took her out reached hand as we ran in the direction we saw Nes blur off to. We ran for a little while before fog started to surround us, and we couldn't see a thing.

"I have a feeling this isn't natural", I stated.

"Nes!" Lily called.

We stood there for a while before I was pushed to the ground. I heard Lily gasp. As I got up I saw Steros standing behind Lily, with his arm wrapped around her neck. A circle of red appeared on Lily's stomach and started to spread. He had stabbed her. I focused my anger on Steros and waved me hands, and he blew up. I ran over to catch a falling Lily before she hit the ground. As Steros reappeared in front me I called out for Renesmee. The next thing I knew he flew back into the wall behind him. I saw Nes standing where he had been.

"Oh my God", she said as she saw Lily.

"Spell", I told her and we both pulled out our pieces of paper. I held mine for Lily to see as we all read aloud:

" _Evil is a faithful foe,_

 _But good does battle best._

 _We witches will, with these words,_

 _Waste this warlock's evil zest."_

I watched and cringed as Steros was vanquished in what looked like a very painful way. Once he was gone, I looked down at Lily who had now passed out.

"Crap, she's lost a lot of blood. Come on, we've got to get her to Wyatt", I said as I held my hand out to Renesmee. However she didn't move, just stared at Lily.

"Nes come on!" I urged.

She still didn't move. She just looked like she was in pain. She then covered her nose and mouth with her hand, turned around, and sped off. I didn't have time to think about what had just happened though, so I grabbed Lily and orbed home.

"Wyatt! WYATT!" I yelled as we landed in the attic. He orbed in a second later.

"Hurry, she's unconscious!" I told him. He ran over to us and picked her up and brought her over to the couch. Once he set her down he pulled out the knife that I just realized was still in her back, and started to heal her. At that moment, Piper and Leo ran into the attic.

"What happened?" Piper asked me.

"We vanquished the warlock but he stabbed Lily before we could stop him", I told them.

Just then Lily awoke on the couch with a gasp.

"Hey you", Wyatt said as he smiled and sighed with relief.

"Hi", she said back to him. She then started to sit up.

"Easy", Wyatt said as he put his hand on her back.

"Did we get him?" she asked me. I nodded at her in response.

"Wait, where's Renesmee?" questioned Piper.

I sighed. "I don't know. After we vanquished him, she just ran off."

Piper looked over at Leo with worry. A look that reflected in all of our faces. I don't know why Nes ran off, but I really hope she's alright.

 **Renesmee**

I could still smell it.

Lily's blood.

I could almost taste it.

When I had found my sisters in the alleyway, and I saw Lily down on the ground, my focus went to the pool of blood that was growing around her. An ache in my throat that felt like fire hit me instantly. All of my energy went into not lunging at my sister and sinking my teeth into her veins. I had to get away, so I took off. I was miles away now. To be honest, I think I left the city limits of San Francisco hours ago. I didn't know how to handle this. I have never felt this kind of thirst around my family. Until recently, that is. I hadn't told anyone, but my powers and abilities haven't been the only things advancing lately. My senses have to. I could smell and hear every single thing around me. And my thirst had advanced. It was almost like I needed more blood to keep my strength up. I have no idea if any of this is normal for a hybrid though, and I doubt my family does either.

I think Piper must've sent Wyatt, Chris, and Paige after me. Every once in a while I would see a blur of bright lights but then I would just zoom past it. I was too fast for them to keep up with. Eventually though, the orbs stopped. I assume that they realized I was fine and just needed to be alone for whatever reason. Right now, I was in the mountains, somewhere probably close to Malibu as I could hear the ocean in the distance and I had been running for hours. A few miles away, I heard a large mammal of some sort running. I turned and ran in the direction of it, needing to drink something. Once I caught up with it, I realized it was a mountain lion. I leaped and landed on it. I held it down as I sunk my teeth into its neck and drank. Slowly the animal stopped fighting, and the ache in my throat started to go numb. Once I was done I stood up. I wasn't fully satisfied, but I was no longer thirsty.

"Okay", I said to nothing in particular. "I'm ready to go home."

Wyatt then appeared in front of me. I walked up to him and took his hand. The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of the staircase. I started to walk up the stairs behind my brother.

"Wait", a voice came from behind me. "We need to talk."

I turned around to see Piper standing there in her robe. She looked exhausted, she must've waited up for me all night. At that thought I looked at the clock on the wall. 3:47 am. Crap.

"Come on", Piper said as she held her hand out to me. I walked over to her and took it, as she led me over to the couch.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened tonight?"

I looked down. "Is Lily okay?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes she's fine. She's worried about you though."

I sighed. "I thought I was gonna lose it", I whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"When Lily got stabbed, I thought I wasn't going to be able to control myself Mom", I swallowed. "I've never had a thirst for any of you guys' blood, but when I smelt her blood, I wanted to…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I've never felt like the monster that I am, until tonight. When I wanted to kill my own sister", I looked down at my hands as tears landed on them.

"Sweetie, look at me."

I kept my head down.

"Look at me, Renesmee", my mother said to me. I looked up.

"You are a lot of things Nes. You are strong and beautiful and powerful, but you are nowhere close to being a monster."

"I know you believe that, but you don't understand, none of you will ever be able to understand", I sighed. "A Halliwell's instinct is supposed to be to save people. But not mine. My instinct is to kill them", I sobbed.

Piper pulled me in and held me against her chest as I cried in frustration.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I knew how to help you", she said as I pulled away. "But you're right, none of us can help you with this."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, while she wiped some tears off of my face.

"I need to find them Mom", I whispered.

"Find who?"

"My birth family."

Silence.

"Renesmee, they died-"

"I know, they died when I was a little girl, but I have to at least find out who they were", I interrupted. "You said that the Elders told you that they knew how to control their thirst, right? That they would even help people?"

"Yes. "

"Well I have to find out how they did it."

She sighed.

"How do you expect to find anything?"

I looked down.

"Well actually, I've already been trying. Billie's been teaching me meditation. Teaching me how she found her sister. But I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh Renesmee, you don't need to feel bad about trying to find out where you come from."

"I don't? "

"Of course not. Even if you were to find something, it wouldn't change who your family is. It wouldn't change the fact that I am your mother. I know that and you need to know that too."

"I do, Mom", I smiled at her.

"Good. Love can't be replaced Renesmee, only multiplied."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

She leaned in to hug me again and I stayed in her arms for a few minutes. She was right. I was a Halliwell, and nothing was ever going to change that. But I have to find out who my birth family was. I have to figure out how to control my thirst. Before I actually hurt someone.


	12. Chapter 12

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 12

 **Renesmee**

"There's got to be something in here", I muttered to myself as I thumbed through the Book of Shadows. For the last couple of days, Billie has been helping me more and more with my meditation. I expected to see my parents and find out more about my family, but mostly all I've seen is wolves. Huge, horse sized wolves. All different colors, as if they all have their own personality, but yet they're connected. One pack.

Lily was sitting on the old sofa, trying to help me research.

"You said they seemed kind of human, right?" she asked.

"Yeah", I answered. "They're defiantly more than just wolves."

"Well what about werewolves? Kind of fits the description."

"Can't be", I responded. "Werewolves are more monster-like. Plus they only change on the full moon and they don't remember who they are when they change. The wolves I'm seeing look like real wolves, just big ones. And they clearly know what's going on around them."

"Since when did you become a werewolf expert?" she asked with a laugh.

"I read up on them yesterday because that was my first theory as well."

These wolves have been plaguing not just my meditation, but my dreams to. Trying to get me to follow them, to tell me something. The one that was always in my head however, was the russet colored one. He looked at me like he was begging me to find something. To understand him.

"Ugh", I groaned as I closed the book. "There's nothing in here about magical wolves."

"That just means no Halliwell has ever come across anything like this, not that there's no information on them anywhere", she reminded me.

Just then, my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, can you come to the school? I think Dad and I may have found something!" said Melinda.

"Yeah, we're in the attic", I told her as I hung up. A second later she was in front of me.

Lily and I both walked over to her and we each took a hand, and I felt the familiar tug of orbs take us away.

"So what did you guys find?" I asked her as we walked through the halls to Leo's office.

"Something on the wolves", she answered as she opened the door to his office.

As we walked in I saw my father at his desk with about ten books open in front of him. Ever since I told Piper about finding my birth family, my whole family started to pitch in. Leo, Lily, and Melinda have been on wolf duty, while both my brothers and Paige have been trying to find out more about vampires. Billie and I have been working more on finding out what I remember in my subconscious, and Piper and Phoebe have been helping us.

"Find something Dad?" I asked while I walked over to him to look at the books.

"Maybe. Now tell me again about what you've seen", he told me.

"Mostly it's the russet colored wolf in different places, sometimes other wolves are with him."

"What places?"

"Usually somewhere in the forest. Sometimes in the mountains. Once on a beach."

"What did the beach look like?"

"Nothing like a California beach. It was cold, and murky. The sand was dark. There were some cliffs around it that the waves hit."

"Anything else?'

"The only thing else I can think of are those weird tribal markings I saw once."

"Markings like these?" he asked as he held up an open book for me to look at.

I took the book and examined the page. The circular symbol that I had been seeing in my subconscious was identical to this one.

"Exactly. What book is this? "

"It's one of my American history books", Melinda answered.

"Wait, what? It's not a magical book?" Lily questioned.

Mel shook her head. "It's a book of Native American tribes and culture. That symbol represents the Quileute Tribe."

"Why would I see the symbol of a Native tribe?" I wondered aloud.

"I think I know the answer to that", Leo responded. "You see, some magic in the world is old and ancient magic. Different Native tribes have always possessed great magic to protect themselves. I think what you're seeing are shapeshifters."

"Shapeshifters?" Lily and I questioned at the same time.

"Yes", he continued. "Old tribes, that date back to before Spain came to the new world, can sometimes have tribal magic granted to them from their ancestors. Magic to help them protect their people. Now from what I can tell, I think the Quileute Tribe can shapeshift into giant wolves, and that's who you've been seeing."

"Wait a minute", Lily interrupted. "I thought that Renesmee was part vampire, why would she be seeing wolves? Are you saying she might come from them as well?"

"No", I said before Leo could answer. "I'm not one of them, that's not what it is. I'm just connected to them somehow. I can't explain it."

"Well I found a book on magical Native Tribes and I believe the Quileute tribe is in it. I have classes but you three keep looking and let me know", Leo told us. He then gave me a reassuring smile and left the room.

I picked up the book and started to flip through it until I got to the chapter about the Quileute's. I started to read aloud.

" _The Quileute people are believed to have descended from Spirit Warriors. Spirit Warriors had a type of Asteral Projection power that could allow their spirits to leave their physical bodies to influence things like the wind and animals. One of their great chiefs, Taha Aki, found a way to share a body with a wolf, after his own body was hijacked by a former warrior's spirit. Taha Aki found that with enough rage, he could transform from a wolf to a human version of his Spirit Warrior self. In this body he had the power of a wolf and could defeat any enemy. As Taha Aki grew older, he had many sons that found they too could transform into a wolf when they came upon maturity. The Warriors protected the tribe, but their biggest enemy and threat were the Cold Ones. The Warriors found that their sharp teeth could tear the creatures apart, but that only fire would completely destroy them. Over time, the sons of Taha Aki stopped turning into wolves upon maturity. Their magic returned however whenever a great threat was near and the tribe was in danger._ "

After I finished the last sentence I looked up at my sisters' slightly confused faces.

"Cold Ones?" questioned Mel.

"Vampires", I answered her.

"Vampires are cold? But you're body temperature is a lot hotter than the rest of ours?"

"That must be something about her human side mixing with her vampire side", Lily told her. "Wyatt said that from what he and Chris have found out, vampires are cold and hard-skinned with no heartbeat or other working organs. They're bodies are more or less dead. They are also extremely strong and fast, and are usually very beautiful to the human eye. It is said that no human can resist them."

"The perfect predators", I added.

"Well no wonder the Quileute people had to turn into giant wolves to fight them off", Mel commented.

At that comment I had a thought.

"Wait", I started. "These wolves kill vampires. Do you guys think I've been seeing them because…because they killed my family?"


	13. Chapter 13

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 13

 **Lily**

"She thinks what?!" Wyatt questioned me.

"She thinks the wolves she has been seeing killed her family", I told him, again.

Wyatt and I were in the back yard, throwing a baseball back and forth. We've all been on this vampire-family-and-possibly-murderous-wolves-hunt for so long that the two of us decided to take a break and get some fresh air. It felt nice to be somewhat athletic again in a non-magical way. I really miss sports.

The two of us were filling each other in on our findings so far. I had been explaining what Leo had discovered about the Quileute Tribe and then told him about Renesmee's theory.

"Oh man", he said as he threw the ball back to me. "That sucks. If that's true, then it kind of makes sense why she's been seeing them so much. I wonder how she knew though. Do you think that she might have actually been there when… when it happened?"

I sighed and looked down at the ball in my hand. "I sure hope not, I'm already afraid as it is that this hunt for answers will lead to a want for revenge."

I threw the ball back to him.

"Revenge? You think Nes might try to get revenge?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Well I hope not, but I could see this really upsetting her. It seems like, from what she can remember, her family really loved her, and so she might feel obligated to revenge their deaths. Or at least find out what happened."

"Yeah, I guess", I muttered. As he threw the ball back to me I caught it and went to sit on the back porch.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to sit next to me.

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like throwing it anymore."

"Come on Lily, what's up?"

I sighed.

"It's just, with all of this that's going on, I can't help but feel a little…jealous", I admitted.

"Jealous? What do you mean?"

"I'm jealous of Renesmee. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for her that we're starting to find answers. It's just that, we actually had stuff to go off of in the first place. Nes remembers. Not a lot, but some. She remembers what her mother sounded like, what her father looked like. She has her locket that we now know her mom even gave to her. She knows that her family were vampires, but that they helped people, did good. She knows they loved her."

At that last sentence I choked up and Wyatt put his arm around my shoulders in comfort. I continued.

"I don't know anything. Who my family was, what they were, if they're even still alive, if they were good people or not, if they were magical…if they loved me."

"I'm sure they did", he told me.

"But we don't know that. I hope you're right though, and if you are then I hope they're dead."

"Why would you say that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Because if they're still alive after all this time, and they really loved me, then where are they?"

My voice broke, as tears started to fall.

"If my family is still out there somewhere then why haven't they found me? Did they even look? Why was I wondering around the underworld at nine years old? Was I just not important enough to them? If they cared then how come they never came after me?"

Wyatt pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back as I let the years of frustration pour out onto his shirt.

I have never said these things aloud. I've barely let myself think them. Just telling myself that it didn't matter, that I had a family now. But I was just lying to myself, thinking about my birth-family just caused too much pain.

"Listen to me", Wyatt started. "If your family is still out there, then I have to believe that they never stopped looking for you. There's no way that they didn't love you. You're kind, generous, smart…It's impossible not to love you Lily."

I gave him a small smile that I hope he took as me believing him, but these were feelings I've had for almost ten years…they don't go away that quickly.

*3 weeks later*

"Okay, don't move! I just wanna get a few pictures with my good camera", Piper told me as she hurried off to the kitchen. I knew I should've gotten dressed at school. Today was my graduation and my parents had me posed on the stairs in my cap and gown taking endless pictures.

"Alright, smile", she told me as she put the camera up to her eyes.

"Can I come down now?" I asked.

"Yes", she chuckled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Dad. Leo would you get that?" Piper asked as she started to take the film out of her camera.

"You can walk easy in those heels, right?" Nes asked me. "Cause the last thing you want would be to trip and fall on your way to get your diploma."

"That would be priceless", Chris grinned.

"Yes I can walk in these heels. And of course you would love that!" I told him with a roll of my eyes.

Just then Victor walked up to us.

"Hey Grandpa", I said as he gave me a hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart, I brought you a present", he said as he handed me a little box.

"Thank you, I'll just put it with the other gifts", I responded as I walked over to the dining room table. We were having a small graduation party for me after the ceremony, just family. I think we were all looking forward to it though. The last few months have been anything but normal. Besides the fact that a demon came after me and my sisters at least every other week, the rest of the time we were either saving innocents, or researching more on Renesmee's family. A nice, normal family gathering will be a breath of fresh air.

"Aright we should probably get going", Leo said. "Victor, Piper and I will take you and Lily so we can drop her off. Renesmee you take Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda."

As we pulled up to the school half an hour later, I silently prayed that I could get through this without anything weird happening. Lately my "magic tricks" haven't happened so much but I still didn't want to take any chances.

"We'll meet you on the field afterward sweetie", Piper said as I started to get out of the car.

"Okay Mum, see you all later."

To be honest, I could not be more relieved that high school was over. I didn't exactly enjoy school, I didn't have very many friends. Sure I had my teammates who I hung out with at practice and games and stuff, but it was kind of hard to have a friend when you had to basically hide who you and your family were. My siblings and I all felt like this I think, which is why the five of us were so close. Mel was the most social out of all of us because of how much time she spent at the studio, but ever since the whole Charmed thing had happened, even she didn't hang out with her dance friends so much.

As I walked into the gym where we were all gathering I went to the isle of "H" names, and found my seat.

"Hey Lily!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Oh hey Kristen", I smiled. Kristen was on the softball team with me.

"Isn't this so weird? Like, we're not gonna be in high school anymore! I can't wait to go off to UCLA. Did you ever decide where you're going?"

"Oh, um, I'm actually going to take a year off. Just figure out what I want to do in life", I told her.

"Lucky! I wanted to take a year off to travel but my parents said no way."

We were interrupted by the principle announcing that we were walking to the stadium now.

I wish what Kristen thought was true, that I was just taking a year off to travel and do whatever. But that was just my cover story. I decided that for the time being, I would become sort of the full-time witch of the family. I figured one of us needed to, with Renesmee still wanting to go to college and Melinda making it very clear that she would quit dance "over her dead body". So that left me. I really didn't mind though. Maybe I'll be able to get more information on Nes's family, or even my own.

The thought of my biological parents had been popping into my mind more than usual lately. Maybe with all this talk of who Renesmee is, I've been wondering more and more about who I am. But ever since my little emotional outburst with Wyatt a few weeks ago, I've been thinking about them more. What's really been bugging me is that I've been able to advance Renesmee's search with my power of premonition, yet I can't use my power to help myself. That's probably because though, I got that premonition off Nes's locket. Something her mother gave to her. I have nothing like that. All I have from my past are the clothes I was wearing when Paige and Billie found me, and I seriously doubt Piper kept those.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized how far into the ceremony we were. The first row of students were already in line to walk across the stage. Then soon enough, a teacher gave my row the signal it was time to get up. Oh man, I really hope I don't trip or do something embarrassing.

"Lily Halliwell", a booming voice announce.

I could hear my families' cheers (particularly my brothers') as I walked across the stage and shook hands with the principal as I was handed my diploma. Once I was off the stage I felt a huge sense of relief spill over me.

A couple of hours later, I was finishing opening up my presents at the dining room table.

"Oh wow, thanks Mum and Dad! I love it", I told them as I opened up my new laptop.

"You're welcome sweetie", Leo said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Anyone want some more cake? Coop? Henry?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I can never refuse your cake Piper", Coop said as he followed her into the kitchen. Henry wasn't far behind him.

As everyone started to disperse into the living room and foyer, Paige and Phoebe walked over to me.

"So, a high school graduate huh? Guess you're officially an adult now", Phoebe teased me as she put her arm around me.

"That's what makes you an adult?" I raised my eyebrow.

"God, I hope not", Paige said. "That means I might actually have to take responsibility for some of the stuff I did in my early college years."

"What kind of stuff?" I laughed.

"That would be a story for another time", she winked at me.

Just then a thought came to me.

"Hey, Aunt Paige, can I ask you something."

"Sure hun. What is it?"

"Well do you know if I had anything on me the night you guys found me? Was I wearing anything to clue you into who I was?"

"No I don't think so."

As I started to look down with disappointment, Phoebe spoke up.

"Wait, what about that bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that", said Paige. "You had on a bracelet with 'Lily' engraved in the chain. That's how we knew your name."

"Well, do you think Mum still has it?"

"Knowing Piper, I'm sure she stored it away somewhere safe once you grew out of it. She stores everything", Phoebe commented.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Paige wondered.

"I dunno, I've just been thinking more about that kind of stuff lately. What with everything that's going on with Renesmee", I told them.

They both nodded, and then we went into a discussion about some of the presents I received.

I made a mental note to go up to the attic and look for that bracelet later. It wasn't much but it was a start, and I think it's about time I start trying to figure out where I come from as well.


	14. Chapter 14

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 14

 **Melinda**

Holy crap, family gatherings are boring.

I mean, I've always known they were boring, but I thought Lily's graduation "party" would never end. It was now about one o'clock in the morning and Nes and I were in the kitchen cleaning up dishes.

"Tell me again why we offered to do this?" I asked.

"Because we told Mom we would help with the party and this is what she told us to do", she said with a sigh.

"Yeah well this is why I don't like to offer to do things for Mom. You offer to do something for Dad and he's like 'No thanks sweetie, I got this'. Mom on the other hand actually takes you up on the offer!"

"Somebody's a little cranky", she commented with a chuckle.

"I'm not cranky, I just hate doing dishes like every other normal teenager. It's one of the few normal things about me and I plan to embrace it", I informed her. She responded with a smirk and an eye roll.

Just then, Renesmee stopped what she was doing and looked like she was concentrating.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone is in the attic", she said as she looked up.

"Demons?"

"No... Lily", she answered, and then turned to leave the kitchen. I followed her.

"How can you possibly know that it's Lily? What, can you see through walls now too?" I asked sarcastically as I followed her upstairs.

"No, she was muttering to herself, thank you very much!" she responded with an eye roll. I stuck my tongue out at her from behind. Miss-super-senses couldn't hear that.

Damn I'm tired.

Once we got up to the attic, we found Lily looking through boxes.

"Ugh! It's not here", she said to herself.

"What's not here?" Nes said as we walked up to her.

She jumped a little when she heard her and said, "Oh hey, didn't hear you guys."

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just something from when I was little. I thought maybe Mum still had it but I guess not. But since your hear Nes, I did find this", she said as she handed Nes a small cardboard box. On the outside was _Renesmee_ written in Piper's handwriting.

"I think it's some of your childhood things. Maybe some more clues about your family. I think one of us needs to start getting some answers", she mumbled.

At that comment, Nes looked up from the box.

"Wait Lily, were you up here hoping to find something of your past?"

"Yeah kind of", she answered.

"I didn't know you were curious about your birth family?" I commented.

"Well I haven't been until recently. And to be honest I'm not really sure I wanna find out about my family, I mostly just wanna find out what I am. What sort of witch I am", she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nes asked.

"I only recently started wondering and I didn't wanna shift everyone's focus around to find nothing. We've got a better lead on your family Nes and I didn't wanna mess it up."

"Gosh Lily, I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in getting answers, I forgot I'm not the only one who's searching for them", Nes said as she walked up to her.

"It's okay. It's not just you guys, I really wanna find out more about your family too. You're my sister and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy", Nes smiled. "This is my family and you guys are my sisters. I just need to find out why my birth family has been in my dreams."

"Don't forget about the wolves", I added.

"And the wolves", she smirked. "But don't feel like you have to hide anything from us Lily."

"Yeah", I said as I walked up to them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "We're all in this mess together. Besides, I hate being the last person to know things."

"Alright", Lily laughed. "From now on we do this whole searching thing together."

"Sounds like a plan", Nes agreed.

"So what's in the box Nes?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's see", she said as she walked over to the table and set the box down on it.

"There's a lot of clothes", she said as she dug through it.

"Well that's a miracle considering that most of my childhood wardrobe consisted of 'Renesmee hand-me-downs'", I smirked.

"Haha", she fake laughed.

I walked over and joined her in looking through the clothes she was pulling out.

As I was looking through them I found something mixed in. It was a small braided bracelet with a little wolf charm hanging off of it. A russet wolf.

"Hey Nes, what's this?" I asked as I handed it to her.

"I don't know. I guess it was mine when I was little. Piper must've stored it away when I outgrew it", she said as she examined it.

"The braided rope...it almost looks Native American", I said.

"That wolf", Renesmee started. "He's the one I've been seeing the most."

"Can I see it?" Lily asked. "Maybe I can get a premonition off of it."

Before Nes could answer, a demon shimmered into the attic behind Lily.

"Duck!" I told her as he threw an energy ball at us. I froze it just before it hit me and Nes and then she sent it right back to the demon. He yelled as his own energy ball killed him.

Before we had time to react, two more shimmered in.

"What the hell?" I said, as I moved my hand to blow up one.

The other went after Lily but she grabbed a knife sitting on the table and stabbed him in the chest, vanquishing him before he could do anything.

"Okay, that was weird!" Lily said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Demons attack us all the time."

"Yeah but not usually when we're all together. Normally, one or two of us gets attacked and then we have to come together later to figure it out. But to attack us while we're all three together, in the house, next to the book...I mean, that's just stupid."

"Maybe demons are just that dumb", I shrugged.

"No", Nes said. "They would know after all these months that no demon can take on all three of us. It's like they were trying to distract us or something."

"Distract us from what?" Lily asked.

"Wait, they shimmered in right before you could get a premonition off of Nes's bracelet. Do you guys think that they were listening to us and they tried to stop that?" I suggested.

"If they were, then we defiantly need to figure out where that bracelet came from", Lily said.

At that, Nes handed her the bracelet and Lily closed her eyes. She gasped as she got a premonition and then a second later she came out of it.

"Well?" I asked.

"Did you see anything?" added Nes.

"Nothing more than you've seen I'm afraid", she sighed. "I just saw a wolf running through a forest."

"Dammit", Nes said.

"Well, wait a minute that might not be a bad thing. That means that this bracelet is for sure connected with the wolves somehow", I said.

Then a thought hit me.

"I think I got something", I said as I walked over to the pot we kept on the table. I started putting in the familiar ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked me.

"We are going to scry for wherever the hell Nes is from."

"How are we going to do that?" Nes asked.

"Well I'm thinking if we use both the locket and the bracelet, plus our 'super' power of three, I don't see why it shouldn't work."

"But both of them belong to Nes. Won't the crystal just land on her?" Lily asked me.

"I guess it could, but we know for sure that her mother gave her that locket and I have a pretty good hunch that this bracelet came from the wolf Nes has been seeing."

"I think we should give it a try", Nes told her.

"Sweet!" I said. "Okay I'm almost done, Lily would you get the crystal and a map? Get one of the entire U.S.!"

After the potion went poof, I dropped the crystal in it and then handed it to Nes.

"Here, I think you've got the best shot of finding something", I told her.

She nodded and took off her locket, while putting it in her hand along with the crystal and the bracelet.

As she started to swing the crystal around the map, you could cut the tension in that room with a knife. If this works, we'll know where Nes came from.

Then it dropped.

"Oh my God, it worked", Nes said with wide eyes.

Lily quickly got a marker and went to mark the spot where the crystal landed.

"It looks like it's a little outside of Seattle", she said.

"Hang on", I said as I orbed into our room. I grabbed my geography textbook and orbed back upstairs.

"I think there's a map of Washington in here somewhere...here it is!" I said as I placed the open book down next to the map.

Lily looked at the map again, trying to figure out where the spot was on one of the main roads.

"Here", she said as she circled a town on the map in the book.

Nes and I both went around to read it, and read the name aloud at the same time.

"Forks."


	15. Chapter 15

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

Chapter 15

 **Renesmee**

Forks.

Forks, Washington.

Finally I had something huge to go on. I was lying on top of my bed the next morning, staring at the ceiling. It was just the three of us girls in the house since everyone else had work/whitelighter duty and we were all on summer break. Well Mel was on summer break. Lily decided not to go to college just yet and I was starting to rethink taking more classes as well. I had spent all night researching Forks online. It was defiantly a small town and relied on the timber industry for the economy. It was the rainiest place in the whole continental United States. And right next to it was an American Indian reservation by the name of La Push. The Quileutes.

I had to go there. I had to find out more. I had thought about trying to look up my family, the vampire half or the human half, but then I realized something; I don't know their last name.

I don't know any of their names, not my mothers or my fathers. Well actually I do know one name.

Jacob.

I don't know who he could be though. Maybe another member of my family?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone upstairs. Melinda?

 _Mel where are you?_ I thought to her.

 _In the attic_ , I heard in my head. I got up and started that way.

It was weird, I could now easily project my thoughts to someone without touching them, though touching them was still much easier, but I was still having problems receiving thoughts except for my sisters. I could have a conversation with either one of them just in my head, but I can't do that with anyone else. Leo said it's probably because of our Charmed connection.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked her when I got upstairs.

"I had a hunch", she said as she waved me to come over to her.

"Look", she said as she pointed to the book. "They look familiar?"

"Those are the demons that attacked us last night. What about them though?"

"They're Noxon Demons. Those are the same kind of demons that attacked Wyatt and Chris a few months ago!"

"Okay..." I said, not really sure where she was going with this.

"Don't you get it? Noxon Demons are hired guns! Last night when we thought they might have been trying to distract us, I thought that was a little odd because they didn't seem to have a purpose, they were just attacking."

"So you think someone more powerful sent them?"

"Makes sense", she shrugged.

"Who though?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I have an idea on how to find out. We summon one and torture him with the crystals until he tells us."

"Okay and if he doesn't tell us? Or what if he escapes and attacks us?"

"Easy, we vanquish him with a potion. I already found one in the book. They're lower-level demons so it's a pretty simple potion. And I found a summoning spell."

I thought about it for a second.

"Mom's not gonna like it", I told her.

"Yeah well Mom's never gonna like anything we do that's potentially dangerous. But we're big witches now and she's just gonna have to accept the fact that we're not gonna be able to 'ask for permission' every time we go after a demon."

"True", I agreed. I sighed and said, "Let's do it."

"Okay", she nodded. "You get the crystals out and get started on that potion. I'll get Lily. We need the Power of Three to summon one of them."

I walked over and got the crystals out, then I went back to the book and turned to the vanquishing potion.

I was finishing the potion just as Lily and Melinda walked into the room.

"Do we even know how to torture demons?" Lily asked as I put some of the potion into a vile.

"We use the cage", I told her.

"Yeah so we'll summon one, I'll freeze him, and then we'll put the crystals around him before he unfreezes", Mel said.

"And then we get out of him who sent those demons after us", I finished.

Mel nodded, and Lily said, "Let's get to it then."

We all walked over to the book, I turned it to the summoning spell and we all read aloud:

" _Ancient powers, we summon thee,_

 _We the Power of Three,_

 _And seek your help in finding,_

 _The demon who is in hiding."_

I gripped the potion in my hand tighter as a Noxon Demon appeared in front of us.

Before he could say anything, Melinda froze him, and I used my mind to circle the crystals around him. Then he unfroze.

"How dare you summon me, witches!" he spat.

"We have a few questions for you", I said. Melinda walked over and knelt down and put her hand on the crystal.

"Three of your kind attacked us last night, who sent them?" I asked.

He did nothing but glare at us.

Melinda moved the crystal in and the demon was electrocuted. He yelled in pain as he fell to his knees.

"I'll ask again", I said as I walked around the book to be right I front of him.

"Who sent them?"

"Vanquish me, cause I won't be telling you anything."

"Wrong answer", said Melinda as she moved the crystal in again, but this time for a little longer.

"Don't worry, we are gonna vanquish you. But first you're going to tell us who hired your friends to attack us", I told him.

He didn't say anything, and Melinda moved to shock him again, but he stopped her.

"No, wait! I'll tell you", he said breathless. "It was Zankou."

"You're lying", Lily told him. "Zankou was vanquished twenty years ago."

Melinda shocked him again.

"I've told you the truth, you'll get nothing more out of me little girls!"

"No, you know more", I said with frustration.

"Look I told you, I told the-AHHH!"

In the middle of his sentence, the demon suddenly burst into flames and was vanquished.

"Uhh, I did not do that. Someone else did that", I said shocked.

"Well what the hell? He was just starting to talk!" Mel said as she got off the floor.

"He must've said too much", Lily commented.

"But he didn't say anything at all!" I pointed out. "Zankou's dead, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige vanquished him years ago! "

"Well at least we know someone did send them! He was clearly trying to hide something", Mel said.

"Yeah but what?" Lily wondered.

"I dunno", Mel shrugged.

"Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad about this later, they might know something", I suggested.

"Mum's gonna be pissed", Lily told me.

"No, like Mel said", I responded. "She has to start letting us make our own magical decisions. Maybe she'll be fine with it."

Boy was I wrong.

"You did what?! Do you realize how dangerous that is?! To willingly bring a demon into this house?! They already drop in by the hour as it is but you three summoned one here?! Are you insane?"

As we sat at the dining room table with Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Billie, Piper was standing behind Leo's chair and none of us would look her in the eye.

"Mother please! We knew what we were doing! We had the whole thing thought out and we were totally prepared! We were just being witches!" Melinda groaned.

"No you were just being reckless!" Piper spat back at her.

"So what're we supposed to do? Sit around on our asses and hide until this big bad evil comes looking for us?!" Melinda almost shouted.

"You watch your attitude young lady!"

"Well where the hell do you think I got it from?!"

"Alright! I think that's enough", Leo said as he stood up, looking back and forth at both of them.

"Look you guys, I think what your mom is trying to say in her own way, is that knowingly putting yourselves in danger should be a last resort", Phoebe said calmly.

"She's right, though personally I probably would've done the same thing", Billie commented.

Piper then gave her a look that said _you're not helping!_

"Look Piper, I'm just saying that they have to start making these sorts of decisions for themselves. We're not gonna be there to look after them", Billie added.

"Yeah, and I have to agree that they were prepared. They were together, they had the crystals and the vanquishing potion", said Paige.

Piper sighed.

"Just make sure you think through all of your options next time", she told us. We nodded in response.

"It doesn't matter anyway", I said. "It didn't work, he didn't tell us anything."

"He didn't say anything?" Billie questioned.

"Well that's not exactly true", Lily added. "He did say something, but he was lying."

"What did he say?" Leo asked her.

"He said that Zankou sent those demons after us last night. Which is obviously a lie, you guys vanquished him years ago."

"Zankou? That's odd", said Phoebe.

"Well no matter what, I do think you're right Melinda. Someone sent those Noxon Demons after you", Leo told us.

"The question is who", said Paige.

"Hang on a second", Piper interrupted. "I'm not sure we should be dismissing this Zankou theory so easily. Why couldn't it be him? Demons have come back before."

"She's right", Phoebe added. "Zankou was smart, he could've found a way out of the demonic wasteland."

"I don't think so", Leo said.

"Why not? Cole did", Phoebe pointed out to him.

"Yes but Cole was half human, he had a soul. That was very unique situation", he told her.

"Could someone have brought Zankou back? Like they did with the Source?" Billie asked.

"It's a possibility. That is, if it is Zankou. We still don't know if it for sure", Leo answered.

"There's something else", Melinda announced. "We didn't vanquish the demon. Someone else vanquished him after he said Zankou's name."

Just then, Paige looked like she came to the realization of something.

"I wonder if..." she started.

"What?" Piper asked.

"It's just, the Elders have been feeling a surge of power from evil. They think they evil is reorganizing itself."

"Under a new Source?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know but if Zankou might be back and trying to take control then I think we need to find out for sure", Paige said.

"How?" I asked.

"We go to them, find out what they're up to", she said.

"Wait, them as in demons. As if we have to _down there_? Like to the Underworld?" Melinda asked.

"No", Piper said firmly.

"We have to find out what's going on", Phoebe told her.

"So who should go down there?" Paige asked.

"I think Wyatt and I should go", I suggested. "I'll be able to hear what's going on from a distance, and he can orb us in and out. Plus we're the most indestructible, he has his force field and my skin is tougher than any humans."

"Sounds like the safest idea", Phoebe said.

"Alright but if anything weird starts happening you two leave right away, got it?" my mother informed me. I nodded in response.

"Wyatt", she called.

He orbed in right next to her. "What's up Mom?"

"We need you and Renesmee to go down to the Underworld, we think there's an upper-level demon trying to take control."

"Ooo, Nes's first trip down there, what a milestone", he winked at me.

"Hey, this is serious, go down there but don't stay any longer then you need to", she told him.

"Alright", he nodded.

I got up and walked over to him and took his hand.

"Be careful", Piper told us as we orbed out.


	16. Chapter 16

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 16

 **Renesmee**

The Underworld is hot. Like really hot.

And that's coming from a vampire-hybrid whose normal temperature was about 106 degrees. 

Wyatt and I were walking through the underworld trying to find a group of demons that Wyatt had apparently sensed. We had already fought off a few demons that had discovered us as we searched.

 _You're sure this is the right place?_ I thought to him.

"Yes", he whispered. "There was a lot of demonic energy in this one spot. Almost as if a bunch of them are gathering in one place."

I nodded and we continued walking through the dark tunnels. When I started to hear a clutter of voices, I put my arm out to stop him.

 _Wait, I hear voices. Lots of different ones._

"I don't hear anything. Oh yeah, vampire hearing", he remembered.

I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet, and then focused in on the voices.

 _"The witches are getting suspicious! These new Charmed Ones are far more powerful than the old ones! They have more powers."_

 _"The only one who has powers we're not familiar with is the eldest. We've dealt with the Halliwell powers before!"_

 _"Speaking of the hybrid, she's beginning to discover who she is."_

 _"That's not possible! We don't even know who she is!"_

 _"Yes but_ _ **they**_ _do!"_

 _"Not for sure! They only suspect!"_

 _"Still, if she discovers who she is, then she might discover them!"_

 _"Well if your Noxon Demons would've been paying more attention, we wouldn't even be having this problem!"  
_  
As the different voices started to argue amongst each other, one booming voice interrupted them.

 _"Gentlemen, gentlemen please! Arguing amongst ourselves is pointless! The girl doesn't matter! She'll find out the truth soon enough. Besides, we still have our secret weapon. Now, is it still well protected?"_

 _"Yes"_ , a voice answered.

 _"Good, then we precede on schedule. Who still hasn't agreed to this new, domestic order?"  
_  
 _"We've been having problems with the Harpies. They tend to operate more, independently."  
_  
 _"Well then, show them what the consequences are to denying my invitation"_ , the booming voice said.

" _Um excuse me"_ , a small voice squeaked. " _We do still have a problem with the witches. The Noxon said your name Zankou."  
_  
My eyes widened as I looked to Wyatt.

"What?" he questioned quietly.

I grabbed his wrist and started projecting everything I was hearing to him.

 _"I am aware of that",_ Zankou sighed _. "But I'm not worried. You see, the sisters and I use to know each other very well, and while they and their intentions have not changed very much, my intentions and I have. They have no idea what is going on, no idea that I was even alive, so now I have the upper hand. Piper's daughters are young and naive, but I'm not."_

"Hey! Who are you?"

Wyatt and I were then surprised by a demon that had just walked around the corner.

"Uhh", Wyatt started. But before he could say whatever he was going to say, the demon shot a fire ball at us and I sent it back to him. He screamed as he was vanquished, and the other talking voices stopped.

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Witches!"  
_  
"We gotta go! Go!" I told Wyatt as I grabbed his arm and he orbed us out.

The next thing I knew we were in the house, right in front of the stairs.

"Hey you're back!" Melinda greeted us as she walked in from the kitchen holding a Milky Way.

"How was the Underworld? Cause if you already can't tell, I'm totally jealous that you got to go down and I didn't", she said as she took a bite of the candy bar.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

She shrugged. "Upstairs I guess. Why?"

"It _was_ Zankou who sent those demons", I told her.

"What?!" she asked wide-eyed. "So he's alive?"

I nodded. "How, I don't know. But the Elders are right, the Underworld is reorganizing itself."

I walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek, showing her everything.

"Who's _they_?" she questioned.

"I don't know", I answered as Lily and Chris were coming down the stairs. "But whoever they are, I think they may have been the ones who brought Zankou back."

"Zankou's back? Like for real?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Yeah and he's reorganizing the Underworld into some new domestic order", Wyatt told him.

"Well that's just terrific", Lily said with sarcasm.

"Of all the demons in the world it just had to be Zankou, the one who's basically un-vanquishable", Melinda commented as she sat on the edge of the dining room table.

"Piper, Paige, and Phoebe vanquished him", I responded.

"Yeah but don't you remember the story? They vanquished him by letting him take in the Nexus, and then destroying it. And it was so powerful, it almost killed them too. They never came up with a spell or a potion just to vanquish him", Melinda reminded me.

"But how did he get resurrected or whatever? Who brought him back?" Chris wondered.

"Someone pretty powerful", I said.

"You know", Wyatt started. "I wonder if whoever did bring him back, knows about Nes."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, confused.

"The demons said though that whoever _they_ are, that they might _not_ know who I am", I told him, ignoring Lily's question.

"Yeah but the demons also said that _they_ were afraid if you were who _they_ think you are, then you could find out who _they_ are!" he pointed out.

"Huh?" Mel said, not following any of that.

"But then Zankou said it didn't matter if I found out who I am because I'll find out eventually anyway", I said.

"Anybody else confused?" Chris asked my sisters. Both nodded.

Before I could get a chance to say another word, a group of demons shimmered in. Then the next thing I knew, we were all in attack mode. Energy balls flying everywhere.

A demon shot one at me and I sent it back to him, and then flew two more into the stair case. Out of the corner of my eye I saw all of my siblings fighting. Lily levitated and kicked back a demon that was behind Mel, who had just blown up my two demons plus one more. I turned my attention to help Chris as I heard, "Nes watch out!" Before I could react, I felt the sting of an energy ball hit my shoulder and knock me against the wall.

"You okay?" Mel said as she helped me up after she blew him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I said as I examined my shoulder that just looked like someone had slapped me. "Thank goodness for vampire-like skin", I muttered.

"Alright, that's it! Everybody get down!" Wyatt yelled to us. I grabbed Mel and ducked behind the other side of the wall Wyatt was by, knowing what he was about to do. Then everything shook, and a bright light shined for about three seconds as Wyatt sent out an energy wave and the remaining demons were vanquished.

"Totally cool power, I hate you", Mel murmured as we got up and I smirked back at her.

Just then, I noticed Piper and Leo coming down the stairs.

"What happened? Is everybody okay?" Piper asked as she looked around. It was then I noticed some damage. A broken lamp, some turned over chairs, and the cabinet by the stairs was destroyed _again_ , from me throwing demons into it.

"Yeah we're fine, but I'm pretty sure about a dozen demons just attacked us at once", Wyatt answered her. He then looked at me and said, "Still think that they don't know about you?"

"I don't know", I sighed, as I looked over to my parents. I saw worry in both of their faces.

Okay, it's official. I need answers.

I'm going to Forks.


	17. Chapter 17

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 17

 **Lily**

I don't think I've ever seen my family on such high-alert.

Ever since we found out a couple of days ago that Zankou is back, it's like we're all waiting for him to just attack us already. The book is constantly surrounded by crystals, something Piper had insisted on since Zankou has gone after it before. Chris pointed out that the book can protect itself, but Piper said she wasn't risking it.

I was sitting on my bed, with Renesmee and Melinda each on their own beds. All of us on our laptops. Melinda was doing homework but Nes and I were researching...other things.

"I just wish we had a name, or something to look up specifically", she said.

"Me too, I don't really know exactly what I'm looking for", I told her.

"Anything on Forks that sounds supernatural", she said, still not looking up from her computer.

"I'm gonna try just looking up something on Washington, I don't see anything on Forks", I announced as I went to Google.

 _Strange crime instances in Washington_ , I typed.

I scrolled down the page until an article caught my eye.

 _Police Suspect Violent Gang or Serial Killer to Explain Massive Killings and Disappearances in Seattle.  
_  
I checked the date of the article. Almost 11 years ago. I started reading.

 _Police are still searching for the group or person they believe to be responsible for the high rate of killings and disappearances that have happened within the last two months. One of their biggest suspicions is that whoever is responsible for the disappearance of teenager, Riley Biers, may also be connected to these crimes.  
_  
I looked up Riley Biers.

The results were stories of his disappearance. He had been walking home from school, and was just never heard from again. I clicked on a site that was named .On it was a physical description of him, his last whereabouts, and his family's contact information. There was also a list of police departments that had been made aware of Riley's disappearance, with links next to them. As I went down the list I saw the name, _Forks Police Department_. I clicked on the link next to it and it took me to the Forks police main website. The main article was an announcement of the chief's retirement.

"Hey Nes?" I spoke up as I read something.

"Yeah?"

"Do you recognize the name Charlie Swan?"

She looked up.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Just curious, he's the Forks Police chief."

I had a thought and looked up the name, _Charlie Swan, Forks Washington._

The first article that popped up read:

 _Police Chief's Daughter and Family are Killed in Deadly Fire._

Fire.

I clicked on the article and started reading.

 _It has been reported that a fire, caused by an unknown source, resulted in the death of five people yesterday. Four adults and one child were trapped inside their home and suffocated by breathing in too much smoke. The home has been reported to have belonged to Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella Cullen and her husband Edward. The other two adults have been identified as Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. And it was confirmed this morning that the child is in fact Edward and Bella's newly adopted daughter, Renesmee Cullen.  
_  
"Holy shit!" I almost yelled as I got to the last sentence, startling both my sisters.

"What?" they both asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just found something."

I then read them the article out loud.

"Oh my God", Mel said. "That's you! That has to be you Nes!"

"But they said the girl died?" she questioned.

"Yeah but 'Renesmee' isn't exactly an overused name", I pointed out. "I think this is you and your family they're talking about."

"Cullen", she said as she started to think. "It said they suffocated, vampires don't need to breath."

"But it was a fire. I mean, I think there's defiantly something else and this was just the cover story, but vampires can burn. That's how you kill one."

Nes swallowed as I responded to her.

"What are you thinking?" Mel said as she got up and walked over to Nes's bed, and said down next to her.

"It just doesn't make sense. You're right Lily, something else must've happened but, they think I died. That cover story was to cover up how I died too. How did I escape? How did I end up here?"

"Mum said the Elders brought you because your family was dead and you were in danger", I said.

Nes shook her head. "I know but, why? What happened? Why was I in danger? Ugh, none of this makes sense."

"Maybe whoever killed your parents was still after you?" Mel suggested.

Nes grabbed her laptop from in front her and started typing.

"Renesmee Cullen obituary", she said aloud as she typed.

"Anything?" I asked as Mel leaned over to look at the screen as well.

"Yeah, there's a full obituary here", Mel said.

"This says I was adopted by Bella and Edward after Edward's long-lost brother, my birth father, and his wife were killed in a car crash."

"Nice cover", I commented.

"Only way to explain how two newlywed 19-year-olds suddenly had a child that looked about three I guess", she shrugged.

"Do you think they were really 18?" Mel asked. "I mean, vampires are immortal, right?"

"Bella was. She was human when Nes was born. She must have just become a vampire", I pointed out.

"Bella", Nes whispered.

"Want me to look up more about her?" I asked.

"No. No, I don't. We're not gonna be able to find out everything we want by just researching it."

"What do you mean?" Mel questioned.

Nes didn't answer though. Instead she got up off of the bed and started walking towards the stairs. Mel and I looked at each other confused, and then both got up and started following her downstairs.

"Nes wait! What are you talking about?" I asked as we got to the bottom and she started toward the kitchen without answering.

As she walked into the kitchen, we were right behind her and we found Piper making dinner, and Leo sitting at the table looking through some books.

"I want to go to Forks", Nes announced as they looked up at our abrupt entrance.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Actually scratch that, I have to go to Forks! We found the names of my birth parents and people think I died with them. And I'm starting to suspect that whoever killed them might be the ones who brought Zankou back."

"Why do you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because, Zankou said his bosses or whoever the hell they are, might know who I am but they're not sure! I think they're unsure because they probably think I'm dead too! I have to go to Forks if we're gonna find out who's behind Zankou and this new demonic order!"

When Nes finished she was breathing heavily, and looking back and forth from Piper to Leo, waiting for a response.

Piper looked at her husband, then at Nes and sighed.

"No."

"Mom, please! It's the only way to find out what happened!"

"It's too dangerous", Piper told her.

"Everything's dangerous! We're in danger right now!"

"Yes but right now we are all in the house with the book and together. If you go to Washington you'll be making yourself vulnerable without the book and you'll be splitting up the Power of Three."

"We'll go with her!" Mel piped up. I nodded in agreement.

"Look, your father and I will discuss it later, but sending you three out by yourselves without the book and the safety of the house is just not a good idea right now", Piper said.

"But-", Nes started.

"End of discussion", Piper stated, firmly.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to do our job as the Charmed Ones if we have to keep getting permission for everything?!" Renesmee questioned with frustration and then turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Sooo…" Melinda said as she walked over to the island across from Piper and sat on the bar stool. "What's for dinner?"

Piper answered her with exasperated look of _really?_

"What? I'm hungry", Mel shrugged.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs and make sure your sister's okay?" Leo suggested as he started to get up and walk over to Piper. "Your mother and I need to talk."

"Ugh, I really am hungry though", Melinda groaned.

"Dinner will be ready soon", Piper chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on Mel, let's go check on Nes", I told her.

She grunted and got up.

"So hungry", she muttered as she walked through the door. I gave a small wave to Leo and Piper and followed her.

When we got upstairs Nes wasn't in our room.

"Nes? You okay?" I called out.

"She's not here", Mel said as she came in from checking the bathroom. I sighed and looked up, noticing the window open.

"She must've gone hunting", I said as I pointed to the window. "She was pretty upset, I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. We'll just talk to her when she gets home later. At least she's eating already", Mel murmured crossing her arms.

Later that night I was lying awake in my bed, worried about Nes. It was two o'clock and she still wasn't home yet. She hadn't come home for dinner and everybody was a little worried. Sure, she's stayed out hunting long before but this was different. She was upset and almost angry. And that is just weird. Renesmee is not the emotional one. That would be Melinda's turf, and sometimes mine I guess, but mostly Mel's. Nes usually does such a good job keeping it together, but everything we found out about her parents must've really upset her.

Just then I heard a noise upstairs. Almost sounded like a window closing…

"Mel, Mel wake up!" I whisper-yelled.

"Mmmm", she mumbled. I got up and walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Come on wake up!"

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Orb us to the attic", I told her.

"Are you that lazy? Just walk", she said as she started to turn over.

"I think Nes is up there and I don't wanna risk waking Mum and Dad. Now come on!"

"Ugh!" She groaned as she grabbed my arm and then the next thing I knew we were in the attic.

As I predicted, Nes was up there. Not what I predicted though, she was grabbing different spare potions and putting them in a bag.

"Finally you're back! What are you doing?" I asked,

She looked over to us and sighed.

"I'm going to Forks. I have to find out what happened."

"Seriously?" I questioned. "Even after what Mum said?"

"Yes. It's the only way to solve everything. How they died, why they died. Who the wolves are. Where Zankou fits into all of this. I don't even know who killed them. Vampires, demons, the wolves. I know she'll be upset, but I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions."

"Technically you're like ten", Melinda pointed out, still half asleep.

"Look", Nes sighed. "I'm going, and I'll tell Mom that you two didn't know anything about it, whenever she calls to chew me out."

"No you won't", I told her. "Because we're going with you."

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, you didn't expect us to just let you go on this whole adventure by yourself did you?" Mel questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"And I have a pretty good feeling that you'll be needing the Power of Three and it kinda doesn't work unless we're together", I smiled.

She smiled and came over and pulled us into a hug.

"You guys are the best", she said.

"We know", we said at the same time.

"Okay so how do we do this?" Mel questioned. "Do we just orb there?"

"I don't think we should go magically, someone could track us", I said. "If we just drive, it would be harder for demons to find us."

"I think you're right", Nes said. "You two go pack a few things, I'm gonna get some cliff notes from the book and meet you down by my car. And be quiet."

I grabbed Mel's hand and we orbed back down to our room. After we had both packed a bag and I had packed one for Nes, we orbed to her car. When she came out of the house, she unlocked the car and we all got in. Nes driving, me in the passenger seat, and Mel in the back.

"Alright, let's go", Nes said as she backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

"Forks, here we come", Nes sighed.

Yes, here we come.


	18. Chapter 18

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 18

 **Melinda**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I squinted as I started to sit up and look around. Nes was still driving and Lily was curled up in the passenger seat, still sleeping.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just coming into Washington", Renesmee said. I looked at my phone to check the time. 9:00 am.

"Are we gonna go all the way into Forks today?"

"I'm thinking we'll just go to Port Angeles and stay there for the night. Figure out our plan, and what exactly we're going to do", Nes told me.

I nodded.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to take the wheel?"

"No I'm okay for now, maybe later. I'm thinking we can get there by tonight."

At that, I dug out my headphones and started listening to some music.

I don't think it's really hit any of us yet that we're actually going to Forks. We are going to see where Nes was born, maybe where she lived. I wonder if we'll see the wolves.

"Hey Nes", I said as I pulled an ear bud out of my ear.

"Mmm", she acknowledged me.

"Have you thought about what'll happen if we run into the wolves?"

"I'm hoping that won't happen", she sighed.

"Hoping?"

"Well yeah. We're not going to get on their territory so they won't sense us as a threat. Besides, we do have powers, powers that they've never seen before. I'm sure we can protect ourselves if they attack."

"I wonder if I can freeze a wolf", I wondered aloud. "I hope so, cause I feel like if I blew one up that would be really gross."

"Ew", she chuckled. "I'm sure you can though. These wolves are really humans, remember?"

"Yeah that's true. Hey, do you think our powers work against vampires?"

"I don't know. I hope we don't have to find out any time soon though."

A couple of hours later, we were all awake and discussing our ongoing mission when Renesmee's phone started going off for the fourth time.

"It's Mom again", she sighed.

"Don't answer, she might actually kill us", I said.

"We have to let them know we're okay", Lily pointed out.

"Yeah but if we talk to any of them, Dad, Phoebe, Paige, they'll all probably freak out the same", Nes said.

"Maybe not", I said as I pulled out my phone and started to make a call.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Billie", I said.

" _Melinda! Oh my God, are you guys okay? Your parents are freaking out!"_

"I Figured. Are you with them?"

" _No, I'm at work. You haven't called them?"_

"If we do they won't listen. They'll just panic and tell us to come home."

" _Well I don't blame them! Your parents woke up this morning and you three were just gone!"_

"I know, I know. But we just wanted to call someone and let them know we're okay. And we knew if we called anyone else, they would just freak out and not listen."

" _Well I'm flattered"_ , I could almost hear her roll her eyes. " _But you need to call your parents."_

"We will, I promise. But we have to give them time to calm down. Do you think you could maybe go talk to them later and help build our case?"

She sighed. " _Alright, fine. What exactly are you three doing?"_

Then I told her everything. How we were going to Forks because we found out Nes's family name and wanted to find out more.

" _I have to agree that it was smarter for you guys to drive then orb. It'll give you a head start, but they will find you eventually. Zankou will find you and attack, it's just a matter of time."_

"Well if we find out more about Nes, then we're hoping we can figure out who this new mystery power behind Zankou is. Can you just explain everything to Mom and Dad? Tell them that we know what we're doing and that we'll be careful."

" _You don't know what you're doing, but… I'll talk to them. And when I get them to calm down, I'll have them call you, so answer!"_

"We will, thanks Billie."

" _You're welcome. Bye Mel."_

"Bye", I said as I hung up.

Later that evening, we had just gotten into Port Angeles and were sitting in a motel room that we had rented for the night.

"Okay so what's our game plan?" I asked.

"We find out more about the Cullens", Lily answered.

"Well I knew that", I said bluntly. "But how? I mean, we can't just go into a small town like Forks and start asking around. People will get suspicious."

"True", Nes agreed. "And we really need to stay discrete, the less people that know us, the better."

"Especially if your grandfather is the police chief", I pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that", she sighed. "Lily, I thought you said he retired."

"I said he was retiring, I don't think he has yet", Lily answered. "She then went to pull out her laptop and starting searching for something."

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"Forks main website", she answered. "Hmm, _real-estate in Forks_ …"

She clicked the mouse and started scrolling.

"I think I found something", she said slowly. "There's a house that's been up for sale for a while and…"

"And?" Nes questioned.

"Its current owners are listed as Carlisle and Esme _Cullen_."

Nes took a deep breath.

"Current? As in they still own it?"

"Yes. But it's been on the market for over ten years. People have rented it out, but no one's bought it."

"So whoever they are, they're probably my family. And they're alive."

"That's what I would assume", Lily told her.

"Do you think we could get into see it?" I piped up. "I mean, I know we could just orb over there and look but I think we should use as little magic as possible. That way neither the wolves nor Zankou will sense anything. At least for a while."

"Okay so what are you suggesting?" Nes asked.

"Well why don't we just call up the real-estate agent listed, pretend we're interested in buying it or renting it or whatever, and get them to show us the house? Then we can have a complete look around and ask questions without looking suspicions, and maybe even find out more about the owners from the agent."

"Sounds like a good idea", Lily said, looking over to Nes.

Nes nodded. Then looked at Lily and said, "Call."

Lily took out her phone and dialed the number on her screen.

"Hello is this Jessica Stanley? I'm calling because my sisters and I are interested in seeing one of your houses listed. We're new in town and hoping to find a place to rent for a while."

As Lily continued her phone conversation, I went over and sat next to Nes on one of the beds.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah", she sighed. "It's just kinda surreal, not knowing anything about my family and now us actually being here. Doesn't seem real yet."

"Well hopefully we'll start getting more answers and it'll begin to all make sense."

"Hopefully", she agreed.

"Okay", Lily said as she got off the phone. "We're meeting with the realtor tomorrow at 10:00 am."

Just then, Nes's phone starting buzzing.

"Mom", she said. "Guess Billie talked to her."

"Put her on speaker", Lily told her.

Nes answered and put the phone down on the bed.

"Hello?" she said.

" _Are you guys okay?"_ Piper asked. Didn't seem too angry.

"We're fine Mom."

" _That was very reckless Nes. Leaving in the middle of the night and taking your sisters with you."_

"We wanted to come", I said.

" _Yes, I know. Billie talked to us, it still wasn't very smart though."_

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry", Nes said.

" _Yes well, I'm sorry too Nes. I shouldn't have been so quick to say no yesterday. I know that I have to let you three make your own decisions when it comes to Charmed situations. You have to start thinking through all of your decisions though, as a team."_

"We will, we promise", Nes responded.

" _Alright, well your father and aunts and I have discussed it and we agree that researching more on this subject is what you need to be doing. But don't forget, the boys are your whitelighters, so they'll be dropping by to check up on you. And you need to talk to them, let them help you. We've also decided to give you the book."_

"Really?" Lily asked. "You're all okay with taking the book out of the house."

" _The book's rightful place is with you three. You and you're powers are connected to it. You'll need it."_

"So how is it going to get here?" I asked.

" _Well if you would tell us where you are, I'll send Chris with it"_ , she chuckled.

Lily then went and got the address of the hotel and gave it to Piper.

" _Okay, I'll tell your brother. Now, you have to promise that you'll be careful, you'll call the boys whenever you need them, and call your father and me every day."_

"Every day?" I asked.

" _Melinda…"_

"Fine", I sighed. "We'll call every day."

" _Good. Well I'll let you girls go. Take care of each other, I love you."_

"Love you too", we all answered and then Nes hung up.

Chris then orbed into the room in front of us.

"Here's the book", he said as he set the book and a backpack down on the desk. "And Paige put this bag together for you. It's got potion ingredients, vials, and candles. Stuff you might need."

"Thanks", I said.

"So, you guys gonna let me in on the loop or just keep me hanging?" he smirked.

We then explained to him our plan for tomorrow.

"Sounds like a good start", he said. "So then are you gonna rent the house?"

"What? No, we're just gonna go look at it", I answered him.

"Well why not? It's not like you have somewhere else to stay and if you stay there for a while, you could look around as much as you want."

"It might look weird if we look at the house and ask all of these questions but then not rent it", Lily pointed out.

"I guess you're right, I didn't think about that", Nes said. "We don't have any money to rent it though."

"Mom said she's gonna keep a constant flow of money in all three of your accounts so you do."

"Alright, then I say we do it. I mean, what better place to research my past then in the house that I probably lived in", Nes said.

"I agree", I said.

"And who knows how long we're gonna be here, so I'm in too", Lily added. "Good idea Chris."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service", Chris laughed.

"Okay, I'm exhausted, I've been awake since yesterday", Nes announced.

"I'll see you guys later", Chris said and he orbed out. Then the three of us all went to bed, anxious for the next day.


	19. Chapter 19

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 19

 **Renesmee**

The next morning, my sisters and I drove to Forks.

When we arrived in town, I realized how small this place actually was. And dreary, very dreary. I could tell how small the population was though, because we got stares every time we stopped at a light. People knew we were not from here.

"Does nobody in this town own a car from _this_ century?" Mel wondered aloud from the backseat.

I let a small laugh. She had a point, every car we passed was pretty old.

"Take this next right', Lily told me as she looked up from the GPS on her phone.

About fifteen minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway of the most magnificent house I have ever laid eyes on.

It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall was almost entirely made of glass, a very modern and open look. It looked to be about three stories tall, with a deep porch that wrapped around the front of the house and was painted white.

"It's beautiful", I whispered.

"Sooo your family was _loaded_?" Mel asked, shocked.

"Still is", Lily reminded her.

"Come on", I said as a car pulled up behind me. "That's the realtor's car."

We got out of the car and turned to greet a very perky, but seemingly fake, smile.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. And you must be the Halliwell sisters. It's nice to meet you", she said as she walked up to us in heels that had to be two sizes too small.

"I'm R-Vanessa. And these are my sisters, Lily and Melinda", I smiled. Probably best not to give my real name. Nes could be should for Vanessa I guess.

"Well, let's go see the house!"

We followed her up the stairs of the porch.

"This place is amazing, I hope you like it", she said as she unlocked the glass door and opened it for us.

As we walked inside, I realized she was right. The inside was open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area in the center of the room to the right, as well as a dining room towards the back right.

"If you keep walking towards the dining room, you'll find the kitchen. And behind the stairs is a home office. The house has four bedrooms, two on the second floor, and two on the third. Each has their own bathroom. There's also two studies on the second floor and one on the third floor, and a small library on the third floor."

"How old is this place?" Mel asked.

"It's actually over 100 years old. Mrs. Cullen was, well is, very creative and artistic, and she renovated this place from the ground up", Jessica informed us.

"Interesting", Lily commented.

"How long did they live here? The Cullens?" I asked.

"About six or seven years I believe", Jessica answered.

"Why did they leave?" I asked, already somewhat knowing the answer.

"It's actually pretty sad. Four of their kids and their granddaughter were killed in a fire a little less than ten years ago. People say that they were too heartbroken to stay."

Granddaughter.

So the people who own this house are my grandparents. Sort of.

"They had children?" Mel asked as she looked around the dining room.

"Well, foster kids. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were foster parents to like six teenagers. Actually I think they adopted some of them", she said matter-of-factly.

"The house also comes furnished, as you can tell", she said, nodding over to the sheet covered furniture.

"It's beautiful", I told her with a polite smile.

"Any idea how long you'll potentially be staying here?" she asked.

"Oh, um, a couple of months maybe", I answered.

"Well the rent is paid month to month so you can stay as long as you want or you can leave suddenly if you need to. There's no contract that says you have to stay so long or anything."

I nodded. "Well I think we're going to rent it. It's exactly what we were looking for."

"Great! Are you all at least eighteen? Because otherwise I'm gonna need you to have your parents sign a guarantee form", she said eyeing us carefully.

"My sister, Lily, and I are over eighteen and we're the ones renting it. Our younger sister is seventeen and just came with us for the summer, my parents know she's here though", I explained.

She gave me her best forced smile. "Perfect! If I can just get the two of you who are renting it to fill out some forms."

She walked over to the dining room table and Lily and I followed her. Melinda continued to look around in awe.

"So, Jessica…did you know them?" Mel asked her as I was signing some papers, reminding myself to sign "Nes Halliwell" and not Renesmee.

"Know who?"

"The Cullens."

"Oh. Sort of. I was good friends with one of them in high school."

"Do you still keep in touch with her?" I asked a little too eager. Lily gave me a look across the table that I took as _Shut up!_

"No. She was one of the ones who died in the fire, unfortunately", she said with some sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry", I told her.

"Yeah, me too. Bella was a good friend."

Bella. She was friends with my mother?

I was about to ask her more but was interrupted by Lily.

"So is that it?" she asked as she finished signing.

"That's it. I'll take these to our leasing office and get everything worked out and you should be able to move in tomorrow", she said as she started to gather up the papers.

"Okay, well thank you", I told her as she started to leave.

"My pleasure. Feel free to stay for a little while and look around some more. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at nine to give you the keys", she said and then she left.

"Okay, this place is amazing!" Mel said enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna go look around upstairs", I told them.

At the top of the staircase on the second floor was a bedroom. It was a pretty good size with an attached bath. Just like downstairs, it was furnished with a huge bed, a dresser, a desk, and an entertainment center. As I continued down the hallway I came across what looked to be a study. Right next to it was another bedroom that was furnished pretty similar to the first, except this one had an attached closet that had to be bigger than the room itself. Next down the hall was a very large office. As I went inside I saw that it also had a small attached study and then what seemed to be a personal library. I started to climb the stairs to the third floor, and at the top of the stairs was another bedroom. This one seemed to be the largest out of them all. Down a little ways and across the hall was the last bedroom. This one wasn't nearly as big as the others. It had no bed, just a nice couch. All along the wall was a built in book shelf. This bedroom's fourth wall was purely glass, a giant window that overlooked the forest.

As I exited the room I noticed a door at the end of the hall that was closed. I walked over to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Did you see the giant closet one of the rooms downstairs had?"

I turned around and saw my sisters walking over to me, Melinda still clearly excited.

"Mel, you do realize we're here on business right? Not pleasure?" Lily chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy temporarily living in a mansion", Mel pointed out. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"So did you find anything interesting up here?" Lily asked me.

"Not really, I haven't looked in here though because it's locked."

"Well let's go see it then", Mel said as she grabbed both our wrists and orbed us to the other side of the door.

"Now _that_ is a lock", Lily said as we all looked at the huge bolted lock on the inside of the door.

"Well now that I can see it, I'll just unlock it", I said and went to try to remove the bolt with my mind. Nothing happened however.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's too strong, I can't move it."

"Alright, back up", Mel said to us and we all took a few steps back. She then waved her hands and blew up the lock. "There, now try."

She hadn't completely destroyed it, but loosened it enough for me to then remove the bolts.

"I wonder why they had this room under lock and key", I said.

"I think I know", Lily said from behind me.

I turned around and actually took my first look at the room.

It was huge, and seemed to have been a sort of library. There were shelves all along the walls. And these actually had some books on them. There were several computers on different desks. And in the back of the room was at least ten closed boxes.

Melinda walked over to pull the biggest book off of the shelf.

"Whoa, it's heavy", she said as she set the book on a desk and started to examine it.

"Guys, this is an original King James Bible. Look, it was printed in 1612 England."

We all walked over to examine it.

"There's a note on the back of the cover", I pointed out.

" _Carlisle_ ", Lily read aloud, " _when you are older, center your life on this great book. The Word of God will guide you to diminish any evil in this world. Sincerely, Father._ "

"So Carlisle is really old", Mel commented.

"I wonder when he was turned", I said. I then walked over to the boxes and Lily went to look at one of the computers.

"These boxes are just filled with more books, I still don't get why this room was locked", I wondered as I stood up from examining the boxes.

"Well it could because they used this room to do things that were _illegal_ ", Lily announced from one of the computers.

"What?" I asked as me and Mel walked over and stood behind her.

"This computer and all of these other devices look like they were used to make fake documents."

"Documents?" questioned Melinda.

"Yeah. Driver's licenses, marriage licenses, birth certificates, death certificates", Lily told her.

"This must be how they kept up their cover", I said. "I wonder what else they did while they were here."


	20. Chapter 20

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 20

 **Lily**

"Hey where do you want this?" Chris asked as he brought a box into my new temporary room.

"Just put it on the dresser and I'll unpack it", I told him.

Earlier this morning, we met Jessica at the Cullen house and got the keys. Now we were all moving into the bedrooms. Mel had set her claim on the room with the biggest closet as soon as she saw it, so I took the room down the hall from hers and Nes took the "master bedroom" upstairs.

I opened the box Chris had brought in and found it was full of some of my sports equipment. A couple of baseballs, few gloves, a bat, a basketball, a volleyball, and my cleats.

"Mom thought you might want them", he told me as he sat on the bed. Piper and Leo had packed up most of our stuff and Wyatt and Chris had orbed it all over to us. One of those things also being my jeep, thank goodness.

"Tell her thanks, it'll be nice to have something to do every once in a while."

"Well you definitely will have room. I'm pretty sure there's not another house within ten miles of this place", he said. "Makes sense though. They probably needed a lot of privacy."

I nodded in agreement. "Well I'm glad. The location of this place will come in handy whenever a demon decides to attack."

"True", he agreed.

"Okay", Wyatt said as he walked in, "how is it possible that Mel has enough clothes to actually almost fill that closet?"

"Because she has a shopping problem?" I suggested.

"I do not!" she yelled from the other room.

"So did Mum send her some dance stuff?" I asked them.

"I think so", Wyatt said. "I wouldn't mention it to her though. She's pretty upset that she's not really going to get to dance this summer."

"Well I'm starving. Is there anything good to eat around here?" Chris asked.

I shrugged. "I could eat too though and I'm sure Mel's hungry. We didn't eat breakfast this morning. I don't know about Nes though, sometimes she just doesn't want food."

"Hey Nes?" Chris said in a normal tone, knowing she would hear him.

"Yeah?" she called from upstairs.

"We're all hungry, you wanna go eat?"

"Sure! Just give me a second!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be", I said. I started to walk downstairs and my brothers followed me.

"There's a cop car parked out front", Chris said as he stopped to look out the window.

Uh-oh.

I continued to the door and Wyatt stayed slightly behind me. I answered it and found a policeman. He was probably in his mid-50s, he had dark chocolate brown hair but it was now graying, and he had a full mustache.

"Hello", he greeted me with a kind smile. "You must be Miss Halliwell."

I got hit with several emotions coming from him, but one stuck out. As much as his smile seem to cover, he just felt sadness, heartbreak.

"I must be", I smiled. "Is there a problem Officer…?"

"Swan. No there's no problem. I just heard that we had some new people in town and wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Forks. I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here", he said as he held out his hand.

Holy crap! _Nes stay upstairs!_

"Lily Halliwell", I said as I shook his outreached hand. "And this is my brother, Wyatt."

"Good to meet you both. Is it just the two of you staying here?"

"No actually it's just me and my two sisters, but our brothers are here helping us move in."

"Oh alright. Well excuse me for asking Lily, but aren't you a little young to be renting this place?"

"I'm eighteen", I told him. "And my older sister, Vanessa, is almost twenty and we're renting it. Our parents thought it might be good for us to experience somewhere different then California for a while."

"Ah, the Sunshine State. Yeah you've most defiantly entered the polar opposite of that", he chuckled.

"We do have our nice days though. And the forest and the mountains are quite a beauty if I do say so myself. We have a pretty popular hiking trail actually", he said with a small smile and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were the exact same shade as Renesmee's. Warm, chocolate brown.

"We'll have to make sure we try it sometime", I smiled.

"Well I better be going, just wanted to introduce myself and if you girls ever need anything, just to give the station a call. Nice to meet you Lily, Wyatt", he nodded and smiled at us as he walked down the porch steps.

I closed the door and looked at Wyatt.

"What?" he asked. Oh yeah, he wouldn't know.

"That was-"

"My grandfather", Nes said as she came around the corner and crossed her arms.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah", she sighed.

"Still feel like getting something to eat?"

"Not really. You guys go and I'll just hang around here for a while", she told us.

"Alright", Chris said as he walked up and put his hand on her back. "Just call us if something comes up okay?"

She nodded.

"Mel! We're going!" I called.

"Coming!"

Wyatt and Chris walked out to my car, and Mel started coming down the stairs.

"You sure you'll be okay?" I asked Nes as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I just want some alone time to think. Seeing him… I dunno, it almost brought back some things."

"Memories?"

"No, more like images. Feelings."

I nodded. "Well like Chris said, call us if you need something. But if someone else comes by, don't answer the door. It might be another long-lost relative", I said with a smile.

"Okay", she laughed.

"We'll be back", I told her and then started towards the door.

"See ya later, Nes", Mel said as she walked past her.

 **Renesmee**

After they walked out the door, I turned around and started to uncover the furniture in the living room. As I made my way around the room, I walked over to the raised area and pulled the sheet off of the giant piece of furniture.

It was a piano. A giant, grand piano. I ran my fingers over it as I walked around it and went to sit on the bench. I lifted up the cover on the keys and found some sheets of music sitting in place. I picked them up and started to read over them. They were hand written, beautifully hand written I might add. I sighed and put my hand on the keys. I use to play. I remember telling Piper that when I was a little girl, when I first came to them. She even offered to get a piano for me to play. Trying to cheer me up after being newly orphaned but I told her it would just make me sad.

Why would I say that? I remember telling her that, but I don't know why.

I went back to reading the sheets of music. On what I presumed to be the last page, there was a signature on the bottom.

 _Edward Cullen_

My father wrote this?

Of course. He must've been the one who taught me.

I searched through the pages for the first one. I found it, and on the top was the title:

 _Bella's Lullaby_

I took a deep breath, organized the sheets in number order, and placed them on the stands.

I started to put my hands on the keys, but paused. Do I even remember how to play?

I took another breath and started to play the notes written on the paper.

The song came naturally. Almost as if I had heard it a thousand times.

As I finished it, I noticed a few tears land on my lap. I wiped them from my face. I guess seeing my grandfather really got to me. I did know him, I know I did. I had this random image in my head that appeared when I saw him from my window upstairs. It was of us decorating a Christmas tree. That's it. Nothing else. But I remember feeling happy, really happy.

I came out of my thoughts when I thought I heard a noise come from outside. I turned around quickly to look through the back glass doors. I slowly stood up and started toward the door, staring at the spot in the forest I thought I heard something. Another noise, a twig snapping. I froze. I listened intently for about a minute but heard nothing else. Whatever had been there was gone.

Whatever had been watching me wasn't watching me anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 21

 **Seth**

There's no way. It can't be.

I did _not_ just see Renesmee Cullen sitting in the middle of the old Cullen house, playing the piano. The exact same piano Edward use to play all of the time. Playing that same song he use to play all of the time.

Yup. I've gone crazy.

I told Leah that I shouldn't do the early morning shift and then do the early afternoon shift. Apparently I start seeing things. Things like dead girls.

That's it. I've just been running patrol all day and I'm exhausted.

Just then Embry phased.

 _Hey Seth._

 _Hey._

 _Whoa, what's got you all freaked out?_

 _Nothing._

That was a stupid answer considering he knows everything going on in my head.

 _Yeah I do and you really need to get some rest! You actually think you saw her?_

 _I dunno man. Probably not. Whoever that girl was though, she looks just like her. It might be…_

 _Seth…Nessie's dead. She's not coming back. None of them are._

 _Yeah…yeah I know. Look I'll see you later, I'm about be home._

 _Yeah talk to you later._

I phased and went to grab the shorts tied around my ankle. Once I had them on, I started jogging home. As I got up to the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive way. He must be home for lunch.

I walked into the house and heard voices coming in from the kitchen. I'm still not quite use to seeing this house as my house yet, even after all these years. This place will always be Charlie's place. Charlie and Bella's…

"Hey sweetie, you hungry?" my mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the small kitchen table eating a sandwich, Sue was standing by the refrigerator.

"Starving", I told her as I went to sit across from Charlie.

"What else is new?" she laughed.

"So how's your day going Charlie?" I asked hm.

"Alright. Just trying to get everyone at the station ready for the big change", he told me.

Sue walked over and placed a sandwich in front of me.

"Thanks Mom. So nothing exciting then?"

"Well actually, I did stop by the old Cullen place."

At that I stopped chewing. Charlie went out there? He hates going out there.

"Weally?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Seth!" Sue scolded me. I swallowed.

"Why'd you go out there?"

"Heard from Mike Newton that his fiancé rented it out to some younger girls. Sisters apparently. Just thought I'd go by and introduce myself. Do the whole cop thing", he shrugged.

"Younger girls? How old are they?" Sue questioned.

"The one who answered the door said she was eighteen."

"So you talked to one of them?" I questioned, getting more curious. "What'd she look like?"

"Uh well, she was pretty fit with curly dark red hair. About Leah's height I would guess. Why? You finally looking to get a girl?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nah, nah I was just curious", I said going back to my sandwich. The girl I saw didn't have red hair, it was more of a copper color like…

No. That's not possible. Like Embry said, she's gone.

"Alright well I better be going", Charlie said as he stood up. He walked over and gave Sue a peck on the lips. Gross.

"See ya at dinner", he told her.

"Alright, don't forget to get Billy and bring him over on your way home. He's eating here tonight", she reminded him. He nodded.

"Bye son", he waved at me as he walked out.

"Alright well I've gotta go call Leah", I said as I got up and handed her my empty plate.

"Something up?" she asked.

"Just wolf stuff Mom, the usual", I told her.

I walked upstairs and into my room and closed the door as I pulled out my phone. After hitting the number for my sister, I put the phone up to my ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, just calling to check in."

" _Oh alright. Is Embry out now?"_

"Yeah. Hey listen, I can't pull double shifts anymore. It's starting to mess with my mind", I mumbled.

" _Mess with your mind?"_

"Yeah… I kinda, thought I saw something today. Well someone anyway."

" _Who?"_

I sighed. "I thought I saw Nessie."

" _Where?"_

"At the Cullen's place."

" _Seth what were you even doing out there? You know it just makes you upset."_

"I know, I know. My mind just wandered off and I found myself over there. And when I looked inside, I could've sworn I saw her sitting in the living room, playing the piano."

" _Seth…"_

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was just thinking about them and I guess I just saw her."

" _You're crazy you know that?"_ she laughed.

"I've been told."

" _Alright well I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom I said hi."_

"Will do. Bye."

" _Bye."_

I hung up the phone and collapsed onto my bed. I really didn't understand this whole "checking in" thing but Leah insisted on it and she's Alpha so what she says goes. To be honest though, my sister is actually a very good leader. She's matured a lot in the last few years and I'm eternally grateful for that because even I could not stand bitchy, heartbroken, pitiful Leah sometimes.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to my phone ringing. It was Embry.

"If you're a wolf right now and you've learned how to make phone calls then you must teach me that trick, and if not then Leah's gonna kill you for not being on patrol during your shift."

" _Seth, shut up and listen. Look I just needed to call you because…"_

"Because?"

He sighed. _"I went by the Cullen house, just to get a peek at those new girls living there, who by the way are smoking hot. And I thought I saw-"_

"Thought you saw what?"

" _I dunno. Maybe it was just a reflection off my eyes or something."_

"Embry what did you see?"

" _Renesmee."_

Pause.

"Are you sure?"

" _No I'm not sure man! She's dead! I went to her funeral! This is crazy, I don't even know why I called you."_

"Because you thought you saw a dead girl?" I suggested.

" _Look…when you…thought you saw her, how old did she look?"_

"Full grown. But I know it was her, I could tell."

" _Dude I thought so too, but maybe it's just a girl who looks a lot like she would have looked if she had grown up?"_

"Not a lot of girls look like that", I said taking a deep breath. "Where are you? I think we should just go back and look together. There has to be an explanation for this."

" _I'm by the old treaty line."_

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I hung up and went to jump out of the window. I noticed that the sun was setting. I wonder how long I was asleep. When I got to the forest line I took my shorts off, tied them around my ankle and phased. About a minute later I was running with Embry to the Cullen house.

 _Be quiet, I think they're home_ , he said. Or thought, whatever.

The lights were on in the house and as I moved in closer I saw the girl that Charlie described walk in with some ginormous book and set it on the dining room table. She turned around and said something, then went to open the book. Then another girl, pretty with long brown straight hair, walked over and sat on the table next to book. They seem to be having a conversation.

 _Neither one is her,_ I thought.

 _Maybe we were wrong._

 _Wait though, there's supposed to be three of them_.

I walked around to where I could see more into the living room.

Then I saw the girl from earlier.

She was sitting on the couch, looking down reading. Her hair falling over her face. It was copper, long, and curly. Just like Nessie's use to be…

 _My God…she looks just like her_ , said a shocked Embry.

Just then, she looked up and looked right at me with Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

 _Shit Seth, we gotta go! I think she sees us!_

We then turned and took off at a run towards the Reservation.

 _Seth…_

 _I know. It was her Embry. That's Nessie._

We didn't say anything more till we were close to La Push, and then we phased and started walking.

"I think we should tell Leah", he said.

"I already told her."

"You told her you _thought_ you saw something, but we _did_ see something! Renesmee Cullen is alive."

I sighed and pulled out my phone.

" _What Seth?"_

"It was her."

" _What?"_

"Leah, it was her. Nessie's alive. And what's more is she's here!"

" _Seth are you absolutely sure?"_

"Embry was with me, he saw her too."

She sighed.

"Leah I know it was her. I saw her eyes…"I told her knowing she wouldn't need any more proof.

" _Aright look, I'll go over and talk to Sam. See what he thinks we should do. In the meantime you and Embry don't say anything. I'll tell Colin and Brady to cover for the two of you tomorrow. We don't need to cause a panic if this ends up being nothing."_

"Okay. We won't say anything."

" _Alright and Seth?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Don't say anything to him. There's no point in giving him false hope if this isn't her."_

"Don't worry, I won't tell Charlie."

" _I wasn't talking about Charlie."_

I stopped walking, realizing what she meant. Embry stopped and looked at me with confusion.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't know where he is. Do you?"

" _Last I heard he was somewhere in Eastern Europe"_ , she paused for a moment.

" _Look I'll call Quil and go over to Sam's and we'll figure out what we should do."_

"Alright, bye', I said as I hung up.

"She's gonna go talk to Sam", I told Embry.

He nodded and we continued walking toward the Reservation.

I know the girl I saw was Renesmee Cullen. My question is though, how is she alive? And what is she doing here?


	22. Chapter 22

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 22

 **Melinda**

I woke up the morning after we moved into the house to, no surprise, rain hitting the window. I got up, showered, got dressed and headed downstairs to find Lily sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Where's Nes?" I asked her.

"In the kitchen, making some food. I went to the store and picked us up a few things earlier."

I nodded and went to sit down next to her. Then Nes came into the room with two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Here", she said as she handed us each a plate and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Thanks, you're not gonna eat anything?" Lily asked her.

"I'm not hungry", she shrugged.

"Want me to orb you somewhere later to go hunting?" I offered.

"Yeah thanks, I was gonna ask you when you got up. Probably best if I don't hunt around here just in case."

She then looked off toward the forest, clearly deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, taking another bite of bacon.

"It's just…I swear I keep hearing something in the forest," she said still not taking her eyes away from whatever she was looking at.

"Something like an animal?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…something like that."

Lily and I continued eating while we all watched television. When we were done, Lily offered to go clean up the kitchen so I went over to the dining room table and got the book and brought it back over to the couch. Renesmee gave me a look of confusion.

"I was just wondering if maybe there was some sort of protection spell that we could maybe cast. You know, to keep Zankou away for as long as possible."

"Protection spells back fire", she told me.

"Okay well then not a protection spell, but maybe a cloaking spell or something."

"Yeah maybe. But he's going to attack eventually, there's no avoiding it."

I shrugged and continued looking through the book.

Later that evening, I orbed Nes to the middle of the mountains for her to go hunting.

"I'll just wait here for you", I told her.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I think I can take care of myself", I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well just yell if something happens. I shouldn't be too far."

"Okay Mom", I said.

She just laughed and shook her head and then sped off.

I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down leaning against it. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. No signal. Well that's just great. Hopefully Nes doesn't take too long.

I put my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. I couldn't find anything to protect the house in the book. Of course there's the traditional apples and sage but that could physically block any being from getting inside. And if someone suddenly shows up at the house again, that clearly wouldn't turn out good. Oh well, hopefully we won't be here too long. Just long enough what happened to the Cullens.

Nes hasn't said anything about it, but I know she wants to look for her grandparents, or whoever they are. From what we've found out, her parents and her aunt and uncle all died in the "fire". But Carlisle and Esme Cullen are apparently still alive. Well they have to be considering they're still getting money from whoever rents out their house. Today after breakfast, Lily found out that Nes also had another aunt and uncle who are probably still alive as well. She was looking through the computer upstairs and there were several different fake identifications for Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. We have no idea where they all are though. Or if they're even together.

Just then I heard a noise from behind me and I quickly started to sit up.

"Hello?" I called as I stood up.

Another noise.

"Nes?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

I whipped around to find a man standing about ten feet from me.

"I apologize", he smiled creepily at me. I quickly examined him. He was barefoot, with jeans and a muscle shirt on. He had short blonde hair and I think every girl would describe him as mesmerizing.

"I-uh-It's alright", I stuttered. "I was just waiting for someone."

"Oh?"

He then stepped a little closer to me and I could see him more clearly. He had red eyes.

Crap.

 _Nes!_

He took another step in.

"Don't come any closer", I warned him, more confidence in my voice this time.

He raised his eyebrow. But he took another step anyway.

 _NES!_

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you, doing out here all by yourself?"

"Stay away from me, or you'll regret it", I warned him. He took another step.

"Hmm. You smell delicious."

Well guess this is a good a time as any to find out if my powers work on vampires.

I waved my hands to blow him up. There was a small explosion in front of him and he flew back a few feet.

Damn. Can't blow up vampires.

"Nes!" I yelled.

He started to get up and I put my hands up to try and freeze him, he was so fast however that the next thing I knew he was running toward me. Before I could react, something equally fast came in from the side and tackled him to the ground. I looked over to see Renesmee struggling with the vampire.

I went to freeze him.

He froze and Nes quickly started to get out from under him but before she could get all the way up he unfroze and grabbed her ankle. I heard a snap.

"Ah!" she yelled.

She then waved her hand and he flew back into a tree. I ran over and grabbed her hand and orbed to the house.

"You okay?" I asked her as she leaned on me.

"Yeah, it's just my ankle. I think it's broken", she winced trying to put weight on it.

"Here", I said helping her over to the couch to sit down.

"Wyatt!" I called.

He then appeared in front of us.

"Nes's ankle is broken", I told him.

He quickly walked over and sat on the couch next to Nes.

"Let me see your foot."

She grunted and placed her foot on his lap.

Lily then came down the stairs and Nes winced as Wyatt gently took her combat boot off and started to heal her.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she came over to us.

I ignored her question though because I was distracted by the fact that Renesmee's ankle was taking a while for Wyatt to heal.

"What's taking so long?" I asked him.

"She's not fully human", he said.

Eventually, her leg started to look better and Wyatt stopped.

"That's the best I can do. I can't heal your vampire half."

"It's okay. I can tell it's not broken anymore and I heal relatively quickly. It might be a little weak tomorrow but I'll be fine", she assured us.

"Okay can someone please tell me what happened? Nes has _never_ needed healing before. Did a demon attack you?" Lily asked.

"A vampire tried to attack me while I was waiting for Nes and she fought him off", I told her.

"A vampire?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, so now we know that vampires are a lot stronger than me", Nes said.

"That's scary", Lily commented.

"It gets scarier", I started. "I tried to blow him up but couldn't."

"Could you freeze him?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yeah but it only lasted for a couple of seconds", I answered him.

"Well that's just fantastic", Lily said sarcastically as she collapsed into the chair.

"My power worked", Nes said. "I could move him."

"Well that's good at least", Wyatt said.

I sighed. "I'm gonna get you some ice Nes. Even though it'll probably just melt as soon as it touches your skin."

She chuckled and I got up and went into the kitchen. As I was getting some ice and putting it in a bag, I couldn't stop worrying about the fact that we were vulnerable to vampires. Great, now I'm starting to be like my mother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud crash in the living room.

I dropped the ice and ran down the short hallway.

I found three demons, each attacking one of my siblings. I ran over to Nes, who was now on the floor, as she flew one of the demons through the glass wall. Before he could get up, I blew him up.

"You okay", I asked as I helped her up. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lily and Wyatt finish off the other two.

"Yeah, thanks", she said. Before I could say anything, I saw a darklighter orb in behind Wyatt.

"Wyatt, behind you!" I yelled but before he could react, the darklighter fired his crossbow and an arrow went into my brother's chest. He fell to the floor as Lily caught him.

I moved to blow him up but before I could I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I felt my knees give out on me as I fell into Nes's arms.

My vison started to blur, and my head started to spin. I couldn't focus on anything. I heard my sister's voices as if they were miles away.

"Oh my God, Mel!"

"I've got her, call for Paige!"

I was mildly aware of being placed onto the couch. I tried to speak.

"Nes…what's…."

"Shhhh, you're gonna be okay. Don't try to talk."

The pain coming from my back felt like it was slowly sucking the life out of me.

But then the pain started to go away, and I started to come back to reality.

When it was fully gone. I opened my eyes and started to sit up.

"Slow", a new voice told me. I looked up to find Paige.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Another darklighter orbed in behind you and shot you in the back", Nes told me.

"A darklighter? Huh, I guess I really am part whitelighter."

I looked over and saw Wyatt being helped off the floor by Lily.

"I guess it's safe to say that Zankou knows where we are now", I sighed.

"Yeah", Nes agreed.

"And I'm going to assume he sent the three demons for you three and those two darklighters to attack your brothers, but Chris wasn't here", Paige said.

"So he took a shot at me, literally", I added.

"And now demons know that darklighter poison works on you", Nes said.

"Great. So my powers don't work on vampires, Nes isn't strong enough to fight vampires but she can't be fully healed, and I can die by darklighter poison. What's next?"


	23. Chapter 23

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 23

 **Renesmee**

I was sitting on the couch the next morning, trying to move my ankle around in circle. It was still pretty sore, but at least I could walk on it.

I hardly got any sleep last night. There's too much going through my head.

Zankou now knows where we are. I don't know how he knows, but he does. I knew he would find us eventually but we've only been here a few days. I don't understand how he found us so quickly? We hadn't even done anything supernatural yet. Well except for that vampire.

The vampire.

I don't remember any vampires really. Growing up, I was always so much stronger and faster than everyone else in the house. And what Lily said was absolutely true. I have _never_ needed to be healed. Not once. My skin seemed so tough.

Apparently vampires are a lot tougher. And stronger. So strong that one just had to grab my ankle and he snapped it like a twig.

This seems like it wouldn't really be a problem, but it is if I can't be fully healed. This time it was fine but what happens if I get injured so badly that even if Wyatt does somewhat heal me it won't help.

I can't think about that. I have to focus.

On what though? Zankou? The Cullens? The wolves?

Ugh, the wolves. We haven't run into them. _Yet_. But I'm sure we will at some point and I doubt it'll be pleasant. Particularly considering that they kill vampires and I'm half vampire.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a noise outside. I looked up through the still shattered window and into the woods.

I heard something else and stoop up. I slowly started walking to the back door and opened it. I walked out towards the woods a little and stopped.

"Hey what are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Lily walking towards me.

"I just thought I heard something. I keep hearing things out here", I said as I turned around and faced the broken window.

"We should probably fix that", I pointed out.

"I got it", she said and walked a little closer to it.

" _Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen_."

I watched as the shattered glass on the ground disappeared and the window repaired itself.

"That spell sure does come in handy doesn't it?" I said with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Mel use to use it all the time whenever she broke something in the house", she told me.

I smiled and then turned back to the forest.

"So? You feel like exploring?" I asked her.

"Out there?"

"No, in the house. Yes out there", I responded sarcastically.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Nothing's safe. Besides, if we all go together I don't see the harm. Demons or vampires or whatever can attack us just as easy in there as they can out here."

"That's true", she agreed. "Alright, I'll get Melinda."

About fifteen minutes later, we were walking through the forest.

"I don't think there's anything out here", Mel said.

Just then I paused.

"What is it?" Lily asked me.

"I think… I think I've been here before", I told them.

"Well yeah, you were born here", Mel said bluntly.

"No that's not what I mean", I waved her off. "I think this is where I was dreaming about. You know, every time I saw my parents. I think I was dreaming I was here."

"Are you sure?" Lily wondered.

"Yeah", I said as I started to walk forward. All of the sudden I felt like I knew where I was going. I remembered the images I had of my mother, running through this forest, leading me somewhere. I started to take off in a jog.

"Nes! Where are you going?" Mel called after me. I ignored her and kept running.

I kept running until I came upon something. A break in the trees. I walked toward it and all of the sudden I felt a hard surface beneath my feet. I looked down and noticed I was standing on stone. Not natural stone though. Like a decorative stone. I looked up slightly and noticed it was a path.

I started to walk along it until it came to a halt. I looked up and gasped. In front of me was the remains of a small house.

I took a step in what I assumed use to be the doorway. I looked down and noticed I was standing on concrete, the kind you put down underneath a house. There were some areas of what looked like the remainder of brick walls, some pieces of roof scattered around like it had fallen, other rubble laid all over the place. I bent down and touched what looked like dirt on the ground. It wasn't dirt, it was ashes of burnt wood.

This house burned down.

I started making my way to what seemed like the back of the small house, and I stepped on something that squeaked. I stopped and bent down to pick up whatever I had stepped on. It was soft. As I stood up I examined it.

It was the reminder of a white teddy bear.

I heard my sisters' footsteps behind me, but I didn't acknowledge them.

"What'd you run off for?" Mel asked annoyed.

"What is this place?" Lily asked quietly.

I slowly turned towards them, not taking my eyes off of the toy bear in my hands.

"This…this was mine. I remember it", I said slowly as I looked up at them.

I took a deep breath.

"I think this was our house. Mine and my parents. This is where we lived. This is where they died."

I swallowed back some tears after that last sentence.

Before either of them could say anything, a noise came from behind a tree close by.

I put the bear down and walked towards the noise, in front of the destroyed house.

Another noise came from the right of me.

"Who's there?" I called. Lily and Melinda walked up behind me, one on either side of me.

"Whoever you are, I know you've been watching us. Just come out", I said firmly.

I saw a movement in front of us, I narrowed my eyes as it came slowly toward us. As it came into the light, I saw it was a huge grey-ish wolf.

"Holy crap", Mel muttered.

As the wolf moved closer, two more wolves came out of the shadows behind the first. One that was dark grey with black spots, the other was chocolate brown.

As they got close I put an arm in front of each of my sisters, ready to throw any of the wolves back if they got to close.

"Stay back", I told them as the light grey one who I now noticed was also the smallest, started to get closer to us.

 _Mel get ready to freeze them._

 _What if I can't?_

 _Then get ready to orb._

I took a stance to push them back, already starting to squint my eyes.

"Renesmee wait! Leah stop!"

The wolf halted and I looked past her to see a guy running over. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, with dark skin and hair. Clearly Native American. He was only wearing shorts and as he got closer to me he put his hands up slightly.

"I promise I won't hurt you. And neither will they", he nodded over to the wolves. At that comment, all three slowly laid down where they stopped.

I realized I had been holding my breath when I started breathing heavily as I slightly relaxed.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I questioned the boy.

"I'm Seth. I knew you when you were a little girl. We all did."

I didn't answer.

"Well I guess that means you don't remember me. Look can we just go back to the house and we'll explain."

I looked over to the other three and then back at him.

"In human form, of course", he chuckled, realizing what I meant.

"Of course", I repeated.

"Guys", he said to them. They all got up and started to run off back into the woods.

He started to walk towards the direction of the house, but we didn't move.

"What? You don't trust me?" he asked us.

"Why should we?" Mel asked.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I could've", he pointed out.

"You could've tried", I said, crossing my arms.

"You getting anything?" I asked Lily.

She shook her head.

"He seems genuine. If he's lying, I can't tell."

"Alright", I said and started walking toward the house.

When we reached the house, Seth looked around as if he was just coming home after being away for a long time.

"Man, I missed this place", he said as he fell back into the chair.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked as I went to sit on the couch, eyeing him carefully.

"Seth Clearwater."

"Well you already know who I am apparently, but these are my sisters, Lily and Melinda."

He nodded and smiled at them.

"So you knew my family?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, yeah I did. They were awesome, your parents. Edward was a really good friend of mine and Bella is, well was, my step-sister. My mom married her dad a while back. Which I guess makes me your uncle, kinda", he shrugged and smiled at me.

Was he always this perky?

"But your family are really good people. Carlisle is one of the best people I know", he said.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mel said as she threw her hands up.

"What?" I asked her.

"He's lying! Werewolves, or whatever the hell they are, hate vampires!"

"No! You don't understand! We got along with the Cullens! They were vegetarian so they were our allies on many occasions", Seth told her, realizing her skepticism.

"Vegetarians?" she questioned him, crossing her arms.

"They only drank animal blood. They never harmed humans. Plus, we basically became family whenever-" he stopped and looked over at me.

"Whenever what?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, just trust me! We're your family too Renesmee", he told me.

"I still don't trust him", Mel said.

I sighed and got up and went over to the dining room table and got the book.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked me.

"Perfect test to see if he's trustworthy, right?' I looked at her.

"Give it a shot", she told me.

I put the book in front of Seth.

"Open it", I told him.

He looked at me confused.

"Just do it, then I promise we'll listen and try to trust you."

"Okay", he shrugged. He then reached out and opened the book. Nothing happened.

"Satisfied?" I asked Mel.

"I guess", she muttered and walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Look, uh, before the others get here, you should know that my sister, Leah, probably won't be as open to you as I am", he told us slowly.

"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's just more careful about who she trusts. Plus she's Alpha, so she's all about making sure the tribe is safe and all that."

"Alpha? Like Alpha-male?" Mel asked.

"Well Alpha-female in her case I guess, but yes", he laughed.

"Why wouldn't she trust us? We haven't done anything to harm your people", I questioned him.

Before he could answer me however, the other three came in the back door.

"Well well well, Renesmee Cullen. I'll be damned", one of the boys said as he shook his head and smiled at me.

"It's Halliwell actually", I said as I examined him. Just like Seth, he was very tall and lean, wore only shorts and had short dark straight hair.

"Well whatever, I'm Embry", he chuckled.

"I'm Quil", the boy next to him said.

"Quil's Beta", Seth told us.

I turned my attention to the girl. She was pretty tall for a girl, 5'7 or 5'8 maybe. She had shoulder length hair and a lean build. She, unlike the boys, was wearing a small top. Just then I noticed that they all had the same tattoo on their right shoulder. It was the symbol Leo had found, representing the Quileute tribe.

"So", I said to her, "you must be Leah."

"I must be", she responded, eyeing me. She then looked over to Seth. "Sam's almost here. He wants to talk to her."

"Sam?" I asked.

"One of our Elders", Quil said.

Just then, a truck pulled up into the driveway. A man got out and started walking up to the front door.

When he got to it, he looked at me through the glass. He looked as he was shocked for a moment, but then continued to open the door and come inside.

 _I don't like this_ , Lily thought to me as she gave off a look of suspicion.

"Something wrong?" Leah asked.

"Well you see, while you have no reason to trust us, we feel the same. And at the moment I feel a little outnumbered", Lily told her crossing her arms.

"We won't hurt you", Embry said.

"Oh, is that why you were prowling toward us in the woods earlier?" Mel asked him.

"Kinda hard not to seem intimidating when you're a horse sized wolf", he smirked at her.

"Look, we were just surprised. We thought she was dead", Quil said, gesturing over to me.

"Along with my parents", I said bluntly.

I then decided to get one question off of my chest.

"Did you kill them?"

"What? No!" Seth answered.

"We could never", Embry added.

"We didn't kill them", Leah said.

"Then what happened to them?" I questioned.

"We don't know", Quil said.

Just then, Sam cleared his throat.

"I'd like to talk to Renesmee", he announced looking at me. "Alone."


	24. Chapter 24

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 24

 **Lily**

"No", I immediately responded to Sam.

 _Lily…_ Nes thought to me.

 _You can't be alone with him._

 _I think I can take care of myself._

"It'll just be in the next room if that makes you feel better", Sam said.

"Yeah and we'll stay out here", Seth told us.

I sighed.

"Fine."

Nes then nodded at Sam, got up off the couch, and walked into the office by the stairs. Sam looked over to Leah for a second and then followed Renesmee and closed the door behind him.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Mel and I still on the couch, Seth in the chair next to us, Embry and Quil still standing across from us, and Leah over by the back door.

"You're both human", Quil then said.

"What?" Mel asked.

"You're both human. Not like us or Renesmee."

"Who said we weren't magical?" I looked at him. He then raised his eyebrow at me.

"Magical?" he questioned.

"He said you were both human, not mortal", Embry said.

After another moment of silence, Leah spoke up.

"So what are you then?"

I looked at Mel and she shrugged.

"We're witches", I told them.

"Witches? For real?" Seth asked.

"For real", Mel said.

"I'm kinda shocked", Embry said. "I'm actually shocked."

He went and sat on the chair across from Seth as he let out a small laugh.

"Why am I shocked?" he asked no one in particular as he threw his hands up.

"There were some old stories, about witches", Leah said quietly. "I just never believed them."

"Me neither", Quil said.

"Wait a minute", Mel started. "So you guys have the ability to turn into a wolf on a whim, but you thought witches weren't real?"

"Guess so", Seth chuckled.

"So, like, how does it work? Do you have…powers or something?" Embry asked us.

Mel and I looked at each other, and she gave me a look of _go ahead._

I stood up and walked over by the stairs. When I got there I concentrated, and then I levitated about six feet in the air.

"Whoa", Seth said.

"Aw come on, that's all you've got?" Embry smirked at me. "I've seen vampires do that a million times."

I came down and looked over to Mel.

"They wanna see more apparently", I said.

"Okay", she said slowly. Then she went into the kitchen and came out with an old flower vase.

"Here", she said as she handed it to Embry. "Throw this."

He looked at her questionably.

"Throw it", she told him again.

"Alright", he said and then he threw the vase into the air.

When it hit its peak, Mel froze it.

"What the…" Leah said as she walked closer to underneath the vase.

"Okay, that's pretty cool", Embry said, looking amazed.

When it unfroze, Leah caught it before it hit the ground.

"What else can you do?" she asked as she set it down on the coffee table.

"Typical witch stuff I suppose. We can make potions, cast spells-"

"Fly on broomsticks?" Embry interrupted me, smirking.

"I'm sure I could figure it out", I said crossing my arms and looking at him.

I then looked at the office door as I got a flood of different emotions from who I assumed was Sam.

I wonder what they're talking about.

 **Renesmee**

As I walked into the office I went over to a table in the corner and sat down. Sam then came and sat down across from me.

He looked at me for a second and then started speaking.

"I don't expect you to tell me about yourself until I tell you about myself so in that case, my name is Sam Uley. I am a member of the Council of Elders for the Quileute tribe. At one time in my life, I too could turn into a wolf and for that time period I was also Alpha. I fought alongside your family on a few occasions and the last time I saw you, you were barely a year old but you looked to be about eight or nine."

I listened to him carefully as he spoke. So he's a retired wolf. Interesting.

"Do you… do you remember what happened?" he asked me slowly.

"To my parents? No I don't. The memories I do have of them are very faint. I don't remember any of my other family. I don't even remember being in this house. And I don't remember any of you", I told him.

"Where have you been all of this time then?"

I sighed.

"I was raised… by witches."

"Witches?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "I never knew if they were real or not."

"Well they are."

I cleared my throat.

"I was brought to my family when I was very young, and they were told that I was in great danger and needed protection. My mother, Piper, and her husband Leo raised me as their own. Piper and her two sisters are very powerful witches."

"What were they protecting you from?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if my family ever did either. I'm assuming that whoever killed Edward and Bella was thought to still be after me. But since apparently everyone else thought I was dead, they must have too."

He nodded.

"Tell me what happened", I said.

He looked at me and sighed.

"From what I know, you were at home with your parents, and your aunt and uncle rushed over there because Alice had seen something."

"She had seen something?" I questioned.

"Alice could see the future. I don't know the details but I know that she left a message on Carlisle's phone telling him to hurry over to your parents. He was working at the hospital at the time, he was a doctor, and Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet were off hunting. Pretty far away too I think because by the time they all got there…it was too late. Your parents' cabin was completely destroyed."

"Burned", I interrupted him. "I saw it, out in the woods. Or what's left of it at least."

"Well actually, most of it was burned later, as part of the cover story", he said as he rested his hands on the table in front of him.

"So then how was it destroyed?" I wondered.

"It looked…" he paused. "The only way I can describe it is that it looked like a bomb had gone off."

He swallowed and continued.

"The windows were completely shattered. There were small fires all around the house. The furniture inside was turned over or broken or destroyed."

"So how did you know…how did you know that they were gone?" I asked slowly. He took a deep breath before he answered me.

"There were… four piles of ashes in different areas of the living room. The closest one to your bedroom… well right beside it was your mother's engagement ring. It was pure silver, couldn't be burned. She never took it off."

I nodded, holding back tears.

"And me? Why did you all think I was dead?"

"Your room was beyond recognition, completely destroyed. At first we searched for you for days. For you and for anyone who could've done this, who might've taken you after the attack. But we found nothing and eventually the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. One month after your parents died, your grandparents realized they had to except the reality that you… that you were gone too."

I sighed but didn't say anything, and after a moment of silence Sam spoke up again.

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to find out who I was, where I came from. And also…" I paused, not sure if I should tell him.

"Also?" he asked.

"I said earlier that I was raised by witches. Well not only that, but my sisters and I are witches also. Yes I know, I wasn't born a witch. It's a long story and very complicated but to shorten it… we needed to find out who I was because it'll help us with a certain _problem_ we're having."

"I see", he said looking at me.

Later that evening, my sisters and I were upstairs in my bedroom. I was on the bed with the book, Lily was sitting in the desk chair and Mel was sitting on the desk. We decided to try and find more on Zankou. And I was thankful for it.

Today, I heard for the first time exactly how my parents died. Someone did kill them though and according to Sam, lots of different vampires had issues with my family.

I didn't tell Sam about Zankou or demons in general. I figured it was best not to go into that yet as it would probably make the tribe worry about a potential threat that they knew nothing about. I told him about almost everything else. Some of the sisters' history, the Book of Shadows, how a witches job was to protect the innocent, etc. I think that made him feel a little better, knowing we were most defiantly on the good side.

"So you didn't say anything about demons?" Mel asked me again.

"No Mel, I told you I didn't", I said annoyed.

"Well then you better hope one doesn't attack them", she said crossing her arms.

"The less they know about that kind of stuff, the better", Lily added. "It wouldn't be smart to scare them for no reason."

"Plus, I didn't want them to think that having us around was a danger to them", I said.

"What if it is?" Mel questioned.

"Well then we'll deal with it. Until then, we have work to do. We have to find out what exactly Zankou is up too", I said looking back at the book.

"I thought we decided he was reorganizing the Underworld", Lily said.

"I don't think he's really in charge though", I told them.

"So you think there's someone behind him?" Mel questioned me.

"Yeah and I think whoever it is, is also responsible for bringing him back."

 **Seth**

"I'm serious Paul, she froze the vase mid-air. It was freakin' cool," Embry said sitting at Sam and Emily's kitchen table.

We had all gone back to Sam's place and were now in the kitchen trying to explain everything that had happened to Paul and Jared.

"I'll believe it when I see it", Paul told him.

"Okay can we just focus on the matter at hand here?" Quil interrupted. "Renesmee Cullen is alive!"

"And? Are we supposed to do something?" Leah asked him, clearly frustrated.

"Ugh yeah, tell people?!" Embry told her.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We'll just walk up and say 'Hey Charlie, remember your granddaughter that died about ten years ago? Yeah well she's actually alive and not only that, she's also a witch too!'" she mocked walking out from behind the kitchen counter and putting her hands on her hips annoyed. "I mean seriously Embry, he's not gonna take it very well."

"Obviously", Embry almost growled at her.

"Okay look, we all just have to calm down and think about this. Now as much as I want to trust Renesmee, we need to be leery of them for a while", Sam told all of us.

"Why? They came clean and told us who they were", I spoke up.

"I know Seth but I think they're still hiding something. We've never had to deal with this type of magic before", he said.

"And we don't know how to protect the tribe from it", Leah added.

"Exactly, so we just need to lay low for a while. Keep an eye on them and see what they're up too. Hopefully this bad feeling I have will be proven wrong and then we can start talking about telling people about Renesmee", he said as he looked around at all of us.

"So what about Billy and Old Quil? You're not gonna say anything about this to them?" I questioned him.

"You know perfectly well why Billy can't know about this right now Seth", Leah told me.

"And the Cullens?" Quil asked.

"We don't even know how to get in contact with them", Jared said.

"We'll think about that later. For right now though, let's just make sure that there is no threat", Sam said.

Later that night I was walking into the house when I heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Mom?" I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Charlie", I said as I saw him getting a glass of water from the sink.

"Hey, you're home late", he said to me as he turned towards me.

"Yeah well you know, pack stuff", I shrugged.

"Right", he nodded. Charlie was still on a fairly need-to-know status.

"Well goodnight then", he said as he walked past me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah goodnight", I mumbled.

"Hey Charlie?" I called back to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around at the entryway to the kitchen.

"Um, nothing. Never mind", I said. He nodded and then went up the stairs.

I can't believe Sam and Leah don't wanna say anything. To anyone! I could almost understand Charlie but….

No, I don't care what they said. This could bring him home.

When I heard Charlie shut the door to his and Sue's bedroom, I took my phone out.

As I was going through my address book, looking for the name, I was really grateful that Leah didn't give me a gag order.

She'll defiantly give me one after this though.

I found the name and pressed call. I put the phone up to my ear, suddenly getting nervous.

He probably won't even answer.

First ring.

This was a stupid idea.

Second ring.

Incredibly stupid.

Third ring.

Why would he even have the same number?

Fourth ring.

People who don't wanna see other people usually change their phone number.

Fifth ring.

On the sixth ring, I was about to hang up but stopped when the noise stopped mid ring.

" _Hello?"_

I took a deep breath.

"Hey Jake."


	25. Chapter 25

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Please share/fav/follow!

Chapter 25

 **Jacob**

Russia's cold. Freezing actually. Even in the summer time. But hell, I don't really know. Everything is cold to me. Nothing is warm, at least not anymore. My one warmth, my one light, my gravity… that was taken away from me.

I consider myself more wolf than human now. That's how I live, as a wolf. Human Jake hurts to much, wolf Jake can bury his emotions deep and just be a wolf, an animal… no humanity.

I had just got done hunting, and was carrying a limp deer back to my cave that I had been sleeping in the past few weeks. To be honest, I don't even remember what it's like to eat as a human, where the food is actually cooked and you have to use silverware.

I kept a few human things with me. One set of clothes, my fake passport and license, and an old cell phone. Sometimes I would have to fly every few months to a new place if I decided to go somewhere where an ocean was in the way of me running there myself. I kept the phone with me incase Billy called. He was the only person I answered and even then, he only called me every other month cause he knew that's all I would answer. He wanted to make sure I was still alive and I wanted to do the same with him. That's it.

I was interrupted during my "meal" by that small phone as it started ringing. I just talked to Billy two weeks ago so why…

I slowly got up, shook some of the snow and deer blood off myself, and then reluctantly phased. I wobbled a little bit as I walked over to the phone, not used to being on two legs. As I picked up the phone, I paused when I saw that it was an unknown number. I pressed the talk button, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Jake."_

It was Seth.

Oh no… Billy.

"Is it my dad?" I asked slowly.

" _What? No, Billy's fine."_

"Well then I don't know why else you would be stupid enough to call me", I said, gritting my teeth.

" _Trust me, you'll be grateful I did. Other people won't. Particularly Leah. In fact, she's probably gonna kill me after this."_

"Spit it out!" I snapped at him. I forgot how annoying he could be.

" _Okay"_ , he paused and took a deep breath.

" _Jake… Renesmee's alive."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting angry. How could he even joke about that?

"Do you think you're funny? Or is this some new ploy from all of you to try to get me to come back? To trick me?!" I almost yelled.

" _No! No man, I swear! Look it's a long story but she's here. She's alive. She wasn't killed in the attack after all!"_

"Nes… Nessie's alive?" my voice cracked.

" _Yes. She's here Jake. Like I said, it's a long story and there's an explanation but I think it's better you hear it in person."_

I didn't say anything. I was too much in shock.

" _Look, I swear I'm not making this up. You need to come home Jacob. Now."_

At that, I stopped thinking.

I hung up the phone, threw on the clothes I had with me, and grabbed my passport and license. I opened my passport to find the credit card I kept in there. Carlisle's credit card. I used it to buy plane tickets when I needed to. I remember when he gave it to me. It was right after the funeral, and he walked up and handed it to me, giving me a look of pure grief.

"We have to get away too", he had said to me and then he walked away. He knew what I felt I needed to do.

I started running, in human form, to the city. I knew I was pretty close to Moscow, and after a few minutes of running I passed the city limits.

I found my way to the airport. I had to keep myself from sprinting to the ticket counter. I looked up to the flights and saw that there was a flight to New York City leaving in about half an hour, and then from there the plane was going to Seattle.

Perfect.

When I got up to the desk, I told the woman behind it the flight number and held up one finger, indicating I needed one ticket.

About an hour later I was on the plane, going back home.

Home.

Home to Nessie.

Seth said there was an explanation for what happened. But quite frankly, I didn't care. At least, not at the moment.

Nessie was alive. I was alive again. I wasn't lost anymore, my reason for being wasn't gone after all.

Many hours later, we landed in New York.

I forgot how much I hated flying. Being almost seven feet tall made it very uncomfortable.

I had about two hours until my flight took off, so I decided to go and attempt to freshen up. I went and bought an electric razor, some deodorant, and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

When I got the restrooms, I went inside the single family one and locked the door. I looked in the mirror for the first time in months. My hair was pretty long. Almost the same length as it used to be before I first phased. I took the razer and tried to cut my hair to the length I used to keep it when I was on active wolf-duty. It wasn't the best haircut, but still looked better then before I cut it. I then shaved my face, put on some deodorant, and brushed my teeth.

I examined myself in the mirror once more. I looked more like the Jacob I remembered. That Nessie would remember.

Does she remember me though? If she did, wouldn't she have tried contact or find me when she got older?

Thoughts like these infiltrated my mind the entire flight to Seattle. About a minute after the plane landed I was outside, walking away from people. Once I got to the edge of the woods, I took off my clothes and phased.

As soon as my paws hit the ground, I felt it. That steel cable attaching me to something, pulling me towards my center of gravity. I picked up my pace, running as fast as I could towards the light.

Before I got to Forks however, I stopped myself. If I got any closer than the pack would start to hear me, and they couldn't know I was here. Not yet.

Granted, Seth might have told them what happened, but even he didn't know if I was coming or not.

I've been away from the pack for ten years. I haven't been their Alpha for ten years, even though it was my birth right. Who knows how it'll affect them if their true leader suddenly shows up. Besides, I don't wanna be Alpha Jacob right now. That's not why I'm here.

I need to see her.

I need to actually see her for myself.

Now in human form and fully clothed I started towards Billy's house, hoping he wasn't home.

Once I got to my old home, I went around the garage and pulled the door up. Sitting there under a sheet was my old bike. The same one I rebuilt with my best friend all those years ago. I thought my dad would've gotten rid of it by now. I guess he always hoped one day I would come back, and I would need it again.

I walked it out of the garage and looked around to see if anybody saw me. When I saw no one was around, I mounted the bike and started riding towards the old Cullen house.

As I got closer to her, it was easier to breath. The pull was so strong I knew I wouldn't be content until I laid eyes on her myself.

When I could finally see the house, I slowed to a stop.

She was there, in the house. I could feel her presence. I could hear her beating heart.

My Nessie.

Then all of the sudden she was gone.

Just like that. She was in the house one second and then gone the next.

Did she leave the house and I just didn't see it?

Were my senses just weaker than I thought and she had moved farther away?

I took off on the bike down the rest of the road, then quickly got off when I got to the house, not bothering to stand the bike up. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

No answer.

No one was in the house. But she was just here!

I opened the door and went inside, franticly looking around.

She was here! Nessie was here! Her scent was everywhere.

She couldn't have just disappeared!

I went back down to the living room after checking upstairs and I was greeted by my old friends.

"Jacob! Oh my god!"

"Jake! You're here!"

Quil and Embry both had huge smiles on their faces, clearly happy to see me.

"Where is she?" I asked out of breath and ignoring their greetings.

"Huh? Where's who?" Embry asked, taken off guard by my assertiveness.

"Renesmee, Embry! Where's Nessie?" I asked again, getting more frustrated.

Both their faces went from looking happy to looking like they were hiding something.

"Uh, Jake, listen…" Quil started.

"I know she was here Quil! I felt her! Now where is she?"

Embry quickly glanced down at the coffee table and then back up at me, hoping I didn't notice.

"What?" I questioned him. I looked down at the table and saw that there was a huge open book, a map, and what looked like a crystal attached to a string.

"We don't know where she is Jake, but you really need to listen to us", Quil told me.

But before I could respond, there was a howling in the distance.

"Vampires", Embry whispered.

"Nessie", I said, and I took off running towards the woods.

"Jake wait!" I heard Quil call as I phased.

 _Jacob?! What are you doing here?_

 _You know damn well what I'm doing here Leah, where is she?_

 _Ugh, I'm gonna kill Seth!_

 _Leah where is she?!_

 _I don't know. I was calling for Quil and Embry because there's a couple of vampires about forty miles out._

 _Jake, seriously! You need to stop! We have to talk!_ I heard Quil in my head as he and Embry phased. I was running so fast I was almost caught up to Leah.

 _Talk about what?_ I snapped. And then it was in my head.

All of it. All of their thoughts.

Sisters.

Witches.

Powers.

Renesmee…

 _Nessie's a…witch?_ I asked shocked.

 _Yes, her and her two adopted sisters_ , Leah answered. _Look Jake, I know you're in shock and really confused and emotional right now but there are two vampires on the loose right now and that's our main priority! I know you've been gone a long time but destroying vampires is our job, remember? So either you're focused on that or you're going home!_

 _Could Nessie be there?_ I asked her.

 _Jake!_

 _Could she?_

 _I doubt she is._

 _That's not a no. I'm going._

 _Alright fine but you do as I say!_

 _Alright_ , I agreed. No point in arguing with her. I just needed to find Nessie.


	26. Chapter 26

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! It has been a crazy year and I just could never find any time to really sit down and write! Now I know exactly where I want this story to go though so you don't have to worry about such a long wait anymore! However I would really like to have a bigger following on this story (It's just more motivation to write if I know a lot of people are enjoying it), so please SHARE/FAV/FOLLOW! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 26

 **Renesmee**

I woke up from a surprisingly dreamless sleep. The first time in a while that I didn't wake up during the night. As I opened my eyes and saw the green forest through the all-glass wall, I remembered that I wasn't in my bed at the Manor.

I sat up and took a good look around, studying the large room. It had enough space to fit at least two king sized beds. And then had a short hallway that led into the master bath with a Jacuzzi tub and the biggest shower I had ever seen.

There was no question this was the master bedroom.

Carlisle and Esme's room perhaps?

I shook my head slightly as I got out of bed and made my way over to the giant shower.

As I let the hot water wash over me, I couldn't help but think of my conversation with Sam yesterday.

His description of my parent's death… I had no choice but to believe him. As much as I tried I just couldn't remember what happened. But I had to have been there, right? I mean, that's why everyone went looking for me afterwards.

After I stepped out of the shower, I brushed out my hair and started to get ready for the day, still thinking about the wolves. They seemed friendly enough, especially Seth. After they had left, I remembered that name…Jacob. I had thought maybe they might've known him. He must've been a close friend of my parents for them to have been able to trust me with him.

When I started to hear voices talking downstairs, I made my way down to them.

I found my siblings in deep conversation in the living room. Lily and Chris on the couch, with Melinda and Wyatt occupying the two chairs on either side of the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Hey Nes," Chris greeted me with a slight smile that I returned.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lily asked me as I took a seat in between her and Chris.

"I'm….okay", I hesitated slightly. Lily just looked at me intently.

"Stop that", I told her as I looked away. "You know you can't read my feelings."

"I wasn't trying to read you as an empath, I was trying to read you as a sister", she explained with a hint of understanding in her voice.

I sighed.

"Sorry", I shook my head. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I can imagine", Mel said.

"Mel was just telling us what happened with the wolves", Wyatt informed me. "Wanna tell us what you and that Sam guy talked about?"

I took a deep breath and went into the story of our conversation.

 **Melinda**

"So you don't think they're a threat?" Wyatt asked when Renesmee finished explaining.

"I don't think so," she answered. "Sam said that their job is to protect humans."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure," I interrupted. Then went on to explain myself as I got a very questioning look from my eldest sister.

"Look, I know they have good intentions but things just aren't that black and white," I shrugged.

"How so?" Nes questioned.

"Well the Cullen's are vampires and vampires are supposed to kill people but according to basically everyone they didn't even feed on humans. The wolves' main goal is to protect the tribe, not every innocent. They'll do whatever it takes to protect their people," I pointed out.

"I just feel like we can trust them", Nes said waving her hands up.

"Based on what?" Lily asked her.

"I don't know, it's like an instinct or something… I can't explain it," Nes sighed and looked out the window.

"Well I think the best thing to do is to keep your distance from them until they give you a reason to either trust or not trust them", Chris said to all of us.

"I agree", I nodded.

"Besides, you three have bigger problems", Chris started, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. "The Demonic Factions are starting to disintegrate."

"Disintegrate like they're dying?" I asked confused.

"No, like they are all joining together. Becoming a part of Zankou's new order", he answered me.

"And it's not just demons. Warlocks and darklighters are joining him as well", Wyatt said.

"That can't be good", Lily commented.

"Evil joining together is never good," I sighed.

"I just don't understand how he's even here? I mean, what demon is powerful enough to resurrect him?" Lily wondered.

"I think it's multiple demons", Nes said. "When Wyatt and I were down there, the demons kept saying 'they'."

"Zankou also mentioned something about having a 'secret weapon'", Wyatt added.

"Do you think that could be another dead demon?" I asked.

"Could be", he shrugged.

"Great", Lily sighed from her spot on the couch as she crossed her arms. "The last thing we need is to worry about someone like Shax or Barbas coming back to life."

I shivered at the thought. The horror stories we had all heard about Barbas growing up was the stuff of nightmares.

"Well if we can figure out who is behind Zankou, then we can stop them from bringing back any more dead demons", Chris said leaning back into the chair.

"You know… we are really not prepared here, magically speaking," Lily said to Nes and me.

"We don't have any basic potions prepared, or a place for the book and anything else wiccan."

"Ummm we're not prepared here humanly speaking," I pointed out. "The majority of this house is leftover furniture in mostly empty rooms."

"You're both right", Nes chuckled. "Lily why don't you and I spend the morning in the kitchen working on those potions, and Mel you can find a proper place for our witchly activities."

"And what about the rest of the house?" I asked as we all stood up.

"Maybe we can all go shopping later", Nes winked at me as she walked to the kitchen with Lily on her heels.

Well, I guess I better get started," I said to my brothers. "Care to hang around and help?"

"We actually have to get going", Wyatt said. "Charges and what not."

"Never thought I would say this but I'm actually jealous of your whitelighter duties," I said shaking my head.

"Why?" Chris laughed.

"Cause it sounds more exciting then what I'm stuck doing," I answered slightly muttering.

"We'll see you later sis," Wyatt chuckled, and the two of them orbed out.

Just as I was going to pick up the book, I heard a noise outside at the back door and stopped.

As I heard it again, I made my way to the door.

When I got outside the door, a small bundle of fur wrapping itself around my legs surprised me.

"Well hello there", I said as I bent down to pick up the small black and white cat.

"Where did you come from?" I said as I scratched her behind her ear, and she quietly purred.

I noticed she had a collar on and went to turn it so I could see her license.

"What the…" I whispered when I saw it. I then turned to carry the cat into the house.

"You guys!" I called as I entered the living room. "I think I found something!"

"You found a cat?" Nes asked as she and Lily came in from the kitchen.

"Look at her collar", I told her. She walked over and examined it.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" I asked. "Key word, _familiar_."

Where the cat's license should have been was a small, engraved, blue-tinted triquetra.

"Is that…" Nes whispered.

"A triquetra? Yeah", I finished for her with a small smile.

"So you think she's our familiar?" Lily asked, as she walked over and pet the cat.

"I'm gonna say yes, I don't know why else a cat with a triquetra on its collar would be wondering out in the woods where there are always giant wolves hanging around", I answered.

"Good point", Nes said to me. "So what should we name her?"

"Callie", I answered confidently.

"Callie the Cat?" Lily questioned with a chuckle.

"What? She's my favorite character on Grey's Anatomy", I said with a small laugh.

"Callie it is then", Nes said with a small roll of the eyes and a smile.

I put Callie down and she ran over and jumped onto the couch.

"She'll be handy to have around when and if a warlock tries to attack", Lily commented.

A few hours later, I had successfully moved the Book of Shadows and all of our other magical books, the maps, our crystal, and anything supernatural into the smaller bedroom we were not using that was across from Nes's room on the third floor.

"So what do you think?" I asked my sisters as they came in carrying several different potion-filled vials.

"Looks good," Renesmee nodded as she looked over the room. I had organized most of our stuff within the bookshelves along the wall, and had done a quick orb to the Manor to get the book's stand, and it was now placed in front of the large window with the book sitting on it.

"Yeah, good job Mel," Lily said as she and Nes starting placing the potions in their space on the shelf.

"Thanks," I responded. "So what are all of these exactly?"

"Well, we kind of made one of everything," Renesmee answered and she started pointing out the different potions. "That is a binding potion, then a power-stripping potion, a sleeping potion, a dispossession potion, a Warlock blinding potion, and the rest are just offensive type potions that duplicate our powers."

"Nice," I said nodding. "Sounds pretty prepared to me."

"As prepared as we can be," Nes sighed.

"Well, all we can do is our best," Lily commented.

"So…. I believe I was promised a shopping trip after all of this reorganizing," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, I know," Nes said smiling, and then turned to the door. "Let's go."

As we made our way down the last set of stairs, I was about to ask about more than just furniture shopping, when a demon shimmered in right in front of the front door, and fired an energy ball directly at us.

I froze the scene just when the energy ball was a foot away from Lily's head.

"Seriously?!" I said as we went all the way down the stairs and went partway into the living room, getting out of the way of the energy ball.

As Nes waved her hand and sent the energy ball flying to the demon, a thought occurred to me.

"Why is he alone?" I questioned looking at my sisters.

Just as I asked that, Renesmee's eyes widened.

"The book!" she exclaimed and raced up the stairs at vampire speed.

I grabbed Lily's hand and orbed back to the room.

What we found in front of us was a black-haired woman reaching for the book.

"Hey!" I yelled, ready to blow her up. I stopped however, when she looked at me with blood red eyes.

"Crap," Lily said.

As this all happened within about two seconds, Nes appeared next to me but then suddenly vanished again as she dove for the vampire.

"Nes, don't!" I warned, but it was too late.

Nes knocked the vampire to the ground and I didn't hesitate to freeze, and this time Nes didn't hesitate either. She waved her hand and flew the vampire through the glass wall and into the forest.

"You have to be kidding me! They're working together now?! What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"And why were they after the book?" Lily asked as she walked over to it.

"Why is evil ever after the book? Power", I pointed out. "Which leads me back to, when did they team up?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Nes said as she got up off the floor.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. And I got this," she said and held up a piece of the vampires shirt. "We can scry for her."

"You wanna go looking for a vampire?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Well they _are_ working together for whatever reason, and we won't know why if we just sit around here and wait to be attacked," she answered me.

"What about the pack?" Lily asked.

"We should try and keep them out of as much danger as we can for as long as we can," Nes told her.

"Yeah but, Nes, fighting vampires is what they do," I reminded her, slightly surprised at her urge to protect the wolves.

"And fighting demons is what we do, and more than likely, Zankou is the reason for this newly formed alliance so that makes this _our_ fight," Renesmee said assertively. "Now come on, let's scry downstairs where I can hear outside better."

As she grabbed the crystal and a map, I looked at Lily and saw the same look of concern on her face that was probably on mine.

"I'm gonna take the book too, we shouldn't leave it out of our sight," she said as she picked up the giant book. "Why don't you grab the crystals and we can leave it protected in a cage if we leave."

I nodded and collected the four crystals and then made to follow her down the stairs.

We found Nes sitting on the couch with the map sprawled out on the coffee table, scrying with the crystal.

Lily sat next to her and opened up the book.

"What?" I asked her when she sighed as she stopped on page.

"Another Noxan demon," she told me shaking her head.

"Well, they must be his least favorite considering he keeps sending them to die," I smirked.

"Or they're expendable," she said looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Got her," Ness said as the crystal dropped.

I walked over and looked at the map.

"It's in the middle of the woods and she's probably moving fast, I don't know if we'll be able to find her," I told her.

"Just orb as close as you can get to this spot and we'll go from there," she said.  
I looked at Lily unsurely, and she nodded at me.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Let's go."

After they both got up, I placed the crystals around the couch, protecting the book. Then I walked to my sisters and stepped in between them. I took their hands, and orbed out.


	27. Chapter 27

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love to hear what you guys think! Anyway, please share/fav/follow! Enjoy!

Chapter 27

 **Renesmee**

We barely missed her.

Just as we orbed to the forest, she zoomed past us.

"Dammit," I muttered.

"I'll go after her and call you guys when I find her," I told my sisters and I started to walk off.

"Wait Nes," Melinda called. "I don't think we should split up."

"How else are we supposed to find her?" I asked them.

They looked at each other for a split second before Lily answered me.

"Maybe we should just go back to the house and try to figure out what's going on," she shrugged.

"How are we supposed to figure out what's going on if we don't ask her?" I questioned, starting to get a little frustrated.

"You think she'll just sit down and talk to us?" Melinda asked with some sarcasm. "This isn't a demon Nes, we have no leverage over vampires. I mean what do you wanna do if she doesn't talk? Vanquish her?"

"Does it matter?" I spat. "We can't just let her get away."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we have no way to fight her," Lily said slowly.

I looked away for a second, then looked back at them to respond.

"But if- "

I was cut off from my sentence as I was knocked to the ground by something hard.

"Nes!"

I looked up to see the same vampire that attacked Melinda the other night just as he got off me and ran off.

Before Lily or Melinda could say anything, I sped off after him.

He was fast, but I could keep up with him. He sped through the trees, jumping to and from them from time to time, trying to lose me.

Soon, we caught up with the black haired woman from earlier, and he hurried to catch up with her.

 _They're working together_ , I thought. Great.

I wouldn't be able to keep up with them much longer, as my human half required for me to breathe, and my breathing was becoming ragged.

As the two vampires started to separate a little, I thought fast and squinted my eyes at them, and sent the man flying into the woman. Hard.

They both gasped in surprise as they hit a tree truck and then quickly got in a fighting stance as I sped to a stance in front of them.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I've never met a vampire with telekinesis before," the man said ignoring my question. "Then again, I've never met an undead person who was actually alive. What are you?"

As he spoke, the woman dashed toward me, and I pushed her back again with my power.

"Mel!" I called. And the two of them orbed in next to me. Melinda immediately froze the two vampires.

"Nes, what the hell?!" she questioned me. But I didn't have time to answer as the freeze wore off after about three seconds.

The male dove towards Lily, and she levitated to avoid being tackled. Melinda wasn't as fast.

The female had her pinned down, and going for her neck, before I could even blink. Without thinking, I tackled the female and we landed a few feet from my youngest sister.

She tried to go for my neck as well but I quickly got behind her, holding one of her wrists behind her back, and grabbing her hair with my other hand. Before I could even wonder what to do next, two cold hands grabbed my elbows from behind and the next I knew I was pinned face first up against a tree.

"Renesmee!" I heard Lily scream, unable to do anything.

Preparing for the worst, I squeezed my eyes shut as the vampire started lowering his teeth to my neck.

I heard a snarl, and gasped in surprise as the I fell free of the vampire's grasp, holding the tree for support.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw both vampires engaged in a fight with one of the wolves.

I looked for my sisters and saw Melinda lying limp on the ground where the vampire had attacked her, and Lily sitting next to her with Mel's head in her lap.

I ran over to them and knelt next to Lily, just as four more wolves came into view and went to assist the first.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried, and I put the back of my hand up against Mel's cheek.

"She's just knocked out," Lily told me.

I nodded and then looked over at the wolves, and I froze.

There were five wolves, and we had only met four….

The one who had saved me…. I hadn't seen yesterday.

The russet colored wolf was much larger than any of his companions, and as the other four started to defeat the two vampires, he growled at them once and then backed up and turned to face me.

Our eyes locked.

Deep brown eyes stared into my chocolate ones, and I stood slowly.

This wolf...

He wasn't Seth.

Or Leah.

Or Quil. Or Embry.

But I knew him.

I had seen him many times in my dreams….

He was….

"Jacob."

It was barely a whisper that escaped my lips. Nowhere near loud enough for human ears.

He whimpered and started to take a step toward me, but was interrupted by a loud bark from Leah.

We both looked over and saw that the two vampires were now torn into several pieces, and the wolves were starting to retreat.

Jacob looked back at me, and then hesitantly followed the others into the trees.

I almost called out for him to stop, but Lily interrupted my thoughts with a yell.

"Wyatt!"

I shook my head and turned back around to see Wyatt orb in front of us.

"What happened?" he asked taking in the scene.

"Take us back to the house," Lily told him.

He knelt down on the other side of Melinda and put his hands on her. I walked over and did the same, and the next thing I knew we were back in the living room.

As Wyatt got to heeling Melinda and Lily went to remove the crystal cage from around the book, I walked slowly over to the back door and looked out over the forest.

I felt shaky and dazed.

Looking into his eyes, felt like….

Home.

What was that?

"We shouldn't have tried to go after those vampires alone," I heard Lily say from the couch. "It was way too risky. For all we know, they could've…."

But I didn't hear whatever the end of Lily's sentence was.

A figure slowly started to appear at the edge of the forest, then as it got closer, I saw it was a man.

He had tan skin and dark hair. Wearing only khaki shorts, he started to get closer to the house and his eyes met mine again, and he froze.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, threw the glass, before I was pulled out of my trance by Lily.

"Nes? Nes, are you even listening to me?"

"I'll be right back", I said and I opened the door and started making my way down to Jacob.

As I got closer to him, I felt as though I was warmer. As though breathing got easier with each step toward him.

I got about two feet from him and stopped.

He looked at me. He looked me up and down. Not in a creepy way or even a normal teenage guy way, but like he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He took a step closer to me, almost closing the distance between us as he towered over me.

I looked up into his eyes and saw they were wet with tears.

He slowly raised his hand, and started to reach for my cheek but hesitated as if I would stop him.

I didn't.

He gently touched my cheek with his fingertips, as if afraid I would disappear at any moment.

"Oh my God", he whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek as he looked at his hand that was touching my face. He then looked into my eyes again, as hope filled his.

"Nessie?"


	28. Chapter 28

All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, Stephenie Meyer, and Paramount Pictures

Chapter 28

 **Jacob**

She was beautiful.

More so then I ever could have imagined.

Her snow white skin almost glowed, while her copper ringlets flowed freely down her back, her round chocolate brown eyes felt as though they were starring directly into my soul.

Because they were.

She was like nothing I could have ever pictured. And I never had. I had never tried to picture what a full grown Renesmee would look like. It was too painful, to picture the woman that I thought I would never know. So I would always picture the little girl that I had lost.

The one who would listen with curious eyes to one of Carlisle's tales. The one who would twirl around the living room in a new dress that her aunts had just gotten her. The one would sit next to Edward on the piano bench and copy his hands as he taught her how to play. The one who loved to sit with Bella on the couch and read book after book after book. The one who would run to me and jump into my arms after I had been gone for a few hours, giggle as I spun her in a circle and say, "My Jacob!"

Her Jacob.

My Nessie.

As she stood facing me, I just couldn't believe she was actually here. After all of the grief and pain that I had gone through over the last ten years, she was right in front of me.  
I raised my hand to touch her face, but halted when I thought she would retreat from my hand. But she didn't, and I placed my fingertips on her cheek.

"Oh my God", I whispered. "Nessie?"

At that, she broke slightly out of her trance and I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry…who's….?" she looked slightly confused. "You're…?"

"Sorry", I said quickly, remembering what I had seen in the packs' heads.

She didn't remember.

"I'm Jacob", I said slightly awkward. "Jacob Black."

A second passed where she stared at my face curiously.

"Or did you already know that?" I asked remembering what had happened in the woods.

"No, well yeah… I don't know", she muttered looking down.

"Look, Nes-Renesmee, can we talk? Please?"

She looked up at me, about to answer, when we both heard the opening and closing of the back door of the house. She turned toward the noise, and I looked over her head to see one of her 'sisters', the redhead, trotting toward us.

"Bloody Hell Nes!" She exclaimed. "Why would you just walk out like that? We need to-"

She stopped mid-sentence and halted when she saw me standing behind Nessie.

"Um who's this?" she asked slowly.

"This…this is Jacob", Nessie said just as slowly, almost as if she wasn't sure herself.

"Oh…. oh!"

Her eyes widened in realization as her voice raised in pitch just slightly.

"This is Jacob?" she asked Renesmee, almost sounding as though she was checking to make sure her conclusion was right.

Was there another Jacob?

Nessie just nodded once at her.

Well now that we've established that I am in fact Jacob…

"So Renesmee, can we talk? Privately?" I added glancing over at her sister.

"It's okay Lily, we'll just be over there", she said, pointing over to the front steps.

"Alright, we'll be inside if you need us", Lily told her, eyeing me and then walked back into the house.

I followed Nessie over to the steps and sat down next to her. She sat with her knees together and looked at her hands. I couldn't stop looking at her. I was mesmerized. And she noticed.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, slightly looking up at me and touching her cheek.

"What?" I asked back.

"You keep staring at me", she informed me.

"Sorry, it's just… you're so beautiful", I said without thinking.

Nice, Jake. Real smooth.

She blushed in a way that I had seen over a hundred times from a certain awkward brunette, and looked back down at her hands.

"Oh…um…thanks", she mumbled looking down again. But I thought I saw a sliver of a small smile for a second.

"So…" she started after a quiet moment. "Who are you exactly?"  
 _Your soulmate_ , I thought.

Yeah probably shouldn't say that.

"Er, your mom was my best friend, and when you were born… well let's just say that you and I got very close", I told her. Yeah, that was okay to tell her.

"And you're a wolf?"

"Last time I checked", I answered, and then smiled slightly, remembering the last time I gave that answer.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"No, just remembering something", I said shaking my head.

"So if you're a wolf then where have you been?"

I took a deep breath.

"After… the event, the pain of losing you and your mom was just too much. I couldn't stay here."

Nothing was holding me here without my gravity, I wanted to say.

"You and my mother must've been pretty close then", she said looking at me with some sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we went through a lot together", I told her, trying not to choke up at the thought of my old friend.

"And, you said, we... were close?" she asked gesturing between the two of us.

"Extremely", I said looking right into her eyes.

"She looked back at me for a moment, and I knew that in that second she felt the connection as strongly as I did. Almost as if breaking out of a trance, she looked away and nodded her head in understanding to my last statement.

"So, do you think that maybe, you could tell me about her sometime? About all of my family? About me?"

She looked back over to me nervously after her questions, and then started stuttering as if needing an explanation.

"I'm sorry, that might be to weird. After all, we only just met. Well I just met you. You've obviously met me be-"

"Yes", I said.

"What?" she asked surprised after I interrupted her ridiculous apology. She was definitely Bella's daughter.

"Yes", I chuckled. "I'd be happy to tell you about them sometime, Nessie."

She smiled at me in relief, and then in curiosity as she looked into my eyes again.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Oh sorry", I said sheepishly. "That was sort of the nickname I came up with for you when you were little. "

"You came up with that?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah", I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "You see, while Renesmee is beautiful and definitely unique, I thought it was kinda a mouth full so I started calling you Nessie. Bella hated it though at first, she almost killed me after she found out I 'nicknamed her baby after the Loch Ness Monster'."

She laughed a little at that and I swear it sounds like bells clanging together.

"But I can stop calling you that, if you want," I told her.

She shook her head at me.

"No", she smiled. "I like it."

"Alright then", I smiled back.

We were going back into our little staring trance when we were interrupted by a howl in the distance.

"Sounds like they're calling you", she tilted her head towards the forest.

"Sounds like it", I sighed.

I got up and took a couple of steps toward the tree line, but stopped and turned back toward her.

"Listen, uh", I started. "Would you maybe wanna get together tomorrow? I could show you around and share some old stories with you?"

"Sure", she smiled and stood up. "I'd like that."

"Great", I said a bit to enthusiastically and she giggled, making me blush.

"I'll, um, pick you at 4?" I suggested.

"Sounds good", she nodded and another howl rang in the distance.

"I better go I guess. Bye Nessie", I smiled at her.

"Bye Jacob", she nodded at me and turned to walk back into the house.

I ran towards the forest with a huge grin on my face, and a feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hope.

 **Renesmee**

I stepped inside the house and looked back again at Jacob's disappearing form. Almost as if he knew I was looking, he paused and glanced back at the house, meeting my gaze. He smiled that gleaming smile at me again and continued beyond the trees.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and turned back to the inside of the house as I leaned against the glass. I couldn't help the slight smile that was on my face. Nor could I ignore the thousands of butterflies moving around in my stomach that had come about with his last smile at me. He looked at me like...like he was a blind man seeing light for the first time.

I had had boyfriends throughout high school, and I had liked them, a couple of them even causing me heartbreak after the relationship was over. But this feeling...I didn't recognized it.

I didn't even know Jacob yet, and he gave me a feeling of comfort. A feeling of security almost, something I had never been familiar with as much as I loved my family.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and I looked up to see all of my siblings in the living room looking at me. My brothers in confusion, and my sisters in curiosity.

"Soooo", Mel started, looking at me from over the back of the couch she occupied, "that was Jacob, huh?"

"Yep", I said, though it came out a little more high pitched then I meant it to. I coughed once and went to go sit next to her while Lily raised an eyebrow at me from one of the arm chairs.

"What?" I asked as they all continued to look at me after I sat down.

"He's pretty hot", Melinda stated.

"Mel!" I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"What? He is! You obviously agree. I've never seen your face so red", she smirked, petting Callie as the cat jumped onto her lap.

"It is not red!" I argued, bringing my hands up to my cheeks.

"It kinda is", Chris stated, laughing slightly from his spot standing across the room with Wyatt, who was also fighting a smile.

I rolled my eyes but then looked down again, feeling even more heat go to my face.

 _Change the subject!_ I thought to Lily.

"We were actually just discussing the recently discovered alliance", Lily told me and looked towards Wyatt.

"Any thoughts?" I asked.

"Not really", he said. "Chris and I are gonna go ask the Elders what they think, but it is pretty odd. Most vampires don't even know of anything supernatural beyond their own species."

"Sounds like a good idea then", I agreed. "I can't believe they tried to take the Book of Shadows."

"Well vampires aren't technically good or evil so maybe the demons thought it's protection wouldn't work against them", Melinda suggested.

"Did it?" Chris asked.

"It didn't get a chance", I said. "We stopped her before she could touch it."

Wyatt nodded and then both of the boys looked up slightly.

"They're calling us now anyway", Wyatt said.

"You better go then", Lily said and they both orbed out.

I got up to start going upstairs to get ready for bed, when Melinda's voice stopped me.

"So are you gonna see him again?"

"Who?" I said turning towards her.

"What do you mean who? Jacob!"

"Oh", I said, the butterflies coming back at the mention of his name. "Um, yes actually. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! And you weren't gonna tell us?" my baby sister scolded me while standing up and putting her hands on her hips, as Callie meowed at her movement and went to jump on Lily's lap.

"Like a date?" Lily asked, smirking at me, petting the cat's head.

"Well no, at least I don't think so", I muttered the last part. "He knew my mother, and said that he would tell me about her and all that."

"He knew your mom?" Mel questioned.

"Say's they were best friends", I told her, shrugging.

"Well that's a little weird", she said.

"How so?" I asked, using a harsher tone then I intended.

"I just mean that he was your mom's friend but he has the hots for you", she said putting her hands up in a defensive way.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't have the hots for me", and now I was the one with her hands on her hips.

Mel shrugged and glanced over at Lily innocently, who was still sitting in the chair, totally relaxed and enjoying our back and forth banter. Typical middle sister.

"Wait", I said looking at Lily and lowering my hands back to my sides, "does he?"

"I don't know if I would quite describe it _that way_ ", she said looking over to Melinda, who rolled her eyes. "But he feels _something_ for you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, my heart picking up it's already fast pace.

"I don't know how to describe it", she shook her head. "It was like, when he saw you, it felt like how I do when I'm with all of you. But more intense. More passionate. It's like you're his home."

His home.

I blinked at her words. Surprised, not only that those were Jacob's feelings, but it was like she had just described mine as well.

I swallowed and said quietly, trying not to blush again, "I'm gonna go to bed now."

I ran up the stairs at vampire speed before either of them could say anything and was in my room with the door closed in less then a second.

I leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor.

How can I feel so intense about someone I just met?

But you didn't just met him, I reminded my self.

That may be true but I don't know him. I don't know anything about him. He could be a complete creep for all I knew!

. _..he was your mom's friend but he has the hots for you..._

Melinda's words rang in my ears. That was a little odd. But for some reason... I didn't care.

I should though, right?

He couldn't be some sort of creep. There's no way. Not with that smile, or with those deep brown eyes.

 _Dammit Renesmee, snap out of it!_ I thought and shook my head.

But I couldn't stop thinking about him the entire time I was getting ready for bed.  
And as I crawled beneath the covers, I welcomed unconsciousness as a great friend with the picture of Jacob Black in my head.


End file.
